


Fleur Captive

by Dragonna



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Bad Father, Bad Parenting, Blackmail, Culpability, F/M, Forced Marriage, Friendship, Garon is a horrible father, Gen, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8432062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonna/pseuds/Dragonna
Summary: Sakura a été capturée par Nohr. Le roi Garon veut la marier à Léo avant de faire naître un héritier royal qui pourrait prétendre au trône de Hoshido. Mais le second prince n'est pas un pion sur un plateau de jeu. Et il compte bien faire les choses à sa manière.





	1. Forrest et Tsubasa

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Fire Emblem ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec les personnages.
> 
> Genres: Famille, Angst, Romance
> 
> Couples: LeoxSakura
> 
> Personnages: Beaucoup

_«Tu épouseras la princesse Sakura de Hoshido.»_

_Quelques mots._

_Mais qui scellèrent son destin._

_Léo resta figé, les yeux écarquillés. Mais sa raison l'empêcha de parler, heureusement pour lui. Il s'empêcha à temps de protester. Car son esprit lui projeta l'image de Hans et de Iago. Puis celle de la jeune Sakura. Si il n'acceptait pas, qui devrait devenir son époux? Une brute, un homme cruel? Un être qui ne se préoccuperait pas d'elle? Qui la ferait souffrir? Il ne pouvait pas. Corrin ne s'en remettrait il préférait éviter une crise dans sa famille._

_Cette princesse capturée..._

_...voyait son futur volé._

_Tout ça pour voler Hoshido de façon légitime. De revendiquer le trône de façon ''honnête'' en produisant un héritier par le sang. Même si son père devrait toujours éliminer les quatre enfants aînés de la famille afin que le trône revienne à l'enfant de la dernière. Et éventuellement à lui comme régent. Donc son père serait le véritable maître._

_Il serra les dents mais il revit la jeune fille brisée, en larmes, prostrée dans sa cellule et refusant de s'alimenter. Élise qui était si inquiète pour elle, passant des heures derrière la grille à lui parler, à la supplier de manger._

_Corrin qui osait...osait dire qu'elle était prête à tout pour la protéger._

_Mais sa cadette ne répondait jamais, murée dans le silence le plus total._

_Il s'inclina avec respect «Bien père. Je serais à la hauteurs de vos attentes._

_\- Tes appartements sont enfin aménagés. Tu auras même la place de faire une chambre pour un enfant. Et vivre en famille.» Sa voix avait une teinte de moquerie. «Si cela t'amuse...»_

_Léo n'aurait jamais imaginé être mari et père si jeune mais au moins il pourrait protéger cette jeune fille. Elle ne serait pas mariée à une brute qui prendrait son plaisir sans se préoccuper d'elle. Il ne lui ferait pas de mal lui «Très bien.»_

_Son père termina sa sentence «Votre mariage sera dans une semaine._

_\- D'accord._

_\- Vous vivrez ensemble après ça. Tu auras tous les droits sur elle en temps que mari et par son statut de captive de Nohr._

_\- Très bien. Puis-je demander à ce qu'elle vive avec Élise d'ici là? Je pense que Corrin n'est pas la meilleure option, vu le stress qu'elle apporte à la prisonnière. Ma petite sœur pourra plus facilement la rassurer je pense. De même elle sera un meilleure choix pour être à ses côtés pendant le mariage et après.»_

_Il vit, du coin de l'œil, Xander ouvrir la bouche (il n'allait pas protester quand même?) mais Camilla le prit de vitesse «je suis d'accord avec mon frère. La présence de Corrin ne semble pas être très bénéfique pour le moment. Élise aura un effet bien plus positif pendant le mariage. Et pour la réconforter.»_

_Garon hocha la tête. «Accordé! Corrin sera envoyée en mission jusqu'au mariage. Et la princesse Sakura vivra avec Élise pendant les journées précédant la cérémonie.»_

_Après tout, si cela devait assurer l'obéissance de son fils, il pouvait bien accorder ces demandes raisonnables et logiques. Et cela ferait indéniablement souffrir la demi-dragonne à la fin. Elle se sentirait rejetée, détestée, exclue._   
_Léo eut une révérence parfaite «Me donnez vous l'autorisation d'organiser le mariage? Je vais tout écrire cette nuit et vous donner mes propositions demain. Cela m'exercera à l'organisation._

_\- Bien fils. Mais méfie-toi. Sois respectueux de nos coutumes et n'oublie pas qu'elle est notre prisonnière! J'attends tes projets demain à midi._

_\- Bien entendu père. Ce sera fait._

_\- Et...Léo?_

_\- Oui?_

_\- Une sage-femme vérifiera le lendemain de votre mariage la consommation de votre union. Vous serez laissé en paix mais n'essaie pas de nous tromper!»_

_Du coin de l'oeil, le sorcier vit Camilla se tendre et se mordre la lèvre inférieure. Xander, lui, eut une grimace à l'idée d'une nuit de noces forcée. Le plus jeune prince se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et hocha la tête. Bien évidement. Son père devait être pressé qu'un héritier pouvant prétendre au trône de Hoshido naisse. Se forçant à afficher un regard neutre, il hocha la tête «Je comprends Père. Mais j'aimerais que Élise soit là dans ce cas, pour la rassurer. Qu'elle ne soit pas seule dans un tel moment. Si ma sœur devient sa guérisseuse attitrée, elle pourra l'aider plus facilement._

_\- Accordé fils. Tu es bien responsable et raisonnable. Nous reparlerons des détails demain.» Il eut un geste de la main «Maintenant va! Et dis à Corrin que je veux lui parler.»_

_Le blond s'inclina et sortit de la salle du trône, se dirigeant vers la chambre d'Élise, où il savait qu'il trouverait sa sœur adoptive. Ils avaient des nouvelles à leurs dire et un message à transmettre._

* * *

 

Léo se détacha du mur tandis en entendant un cri de nouveau-né. Il sentit le soulagement envahir ses veines. Tout s'était bien passé. La naissance s'était bien déroulée.

«Tout va bien.» Se murmura-t-il à lui-même. Il sentait que rien de grave n'était arrivé. Un poids se retira de ses épaules. Il attendit encore quelques instants, attendant que la sage-femme quitte les lieux, prêt à écouter ses conseils avec attention (même si il savait déjà ces informations, s'étant documenté avec attention par précaution). Il fit alors un signe à Odin qui accourut vers lui, malgré son épuisement (la nuit avait été courte pour tout le monde).

Son serviteur, les traits tirés par la fatigue, s'exclama pourtant joyeusement «Que veux mon prince en ce jour...» Il cligna des yeux, ceux-ci cernés, et se corrigea, un sourire taquin aux lèvres «...en cette fin de nuit bénie à ses yeux?» Il regarda par la fenêtre «Ou..est-ce le matin? L'aube? Peu importe, le bonheur est à vos pieds!

\- Ne laisses personne entrer dans mes appartements. Même mes frères et sœurs. Transmets cela à Niles!» Il fit un signe de main et se détourna, manquant le regard troublé du sorcier blond qui semblait se demander le pourquoi d'un tel ordre.

Par appartements, Léo voulait dire, une petite partie du château, un ensemble de pièces et une tour, que lui avait alloué son père suite à une mission particulièrement réussie, qui était plus un exploit qu'autre chose.

Il avait une bibliothèque personnelle, un laboratoire où il pouvait créer des potions, un bureau, deux chambres (une pour Sakura dans la tour et une pour lui) deux salons (un personnel et un pour ses visiteurs, près de l'entrée, afin que ceux-ci ne puissent fouiner), une salle d'eau (de bain), et trois pièces inutilisées. Il avait proposé à Sakura de décorer les lieux, lui laissant la dernière pièce.

Cela l'avait occupé pendant un temps. Bientôt les trois pièces avait été changé en une chambre, une salle de jeux, et une ''serre'' emplie de plantes d'intérieur et de plantes médicinales.

L'ensemble était très plaisant.

Les portes de ses appartements étaient constamment gardés par Niles et Odin.

* * *

 

_«Vous êtes ravissante.»_

_La robe avait été faite dans des couleurs qu'affectionnait la jeune fille. Et Léo avait fait attention à faire des plats variés au banquet, craignant qu'elle se rende malade avec des plats auxquels elle ne serait pas habituée. «Digérez-vous les produits laitiers?» Avait-il demandé un jour qu'il lui rendait visite. Élise avait expliqué de son côté ce que son frère entendait par là._

_«Nous avons beaucoup de produits à base de lait de vache. Crème, beurre, sauce...Si tu ne les digères pas, il faut avertir les cuisiniers pour qu'ils s'adaptent._

_\- Ca ne me dérangerais pas d'être malade le soir..._

_\- Malheureusement, ça ne ferait que retarder l'inévitable.» Comme elle n'était pas certaine, Élise lui avait fait goûter certains plats pendant les journées précédant la cérémonie. Des couturières étaient venues lui faire essayer la robe. Elle s'était pliée de bonne grâce à leurs aiguilles et mètres. Léo était admiratif devant tant de calme, beaucoup de personne se serait mises en colère dans une telle situation._

_Et elle était désormais face à lui, ses cheveux attachés dans une coiffure simples mais riche. Sa peau avait été légèrement maquillée. Sa peau pâle reflétait la couleurs claire de la robe._

_Le jeune prince regrettait de ne pas pouvoir lui avoir accordé de porter un kimono de chez elle mais ce n'était malheureusement pas possible._

_«Je ne pense pas..._

_\- Si vous l'êtes.» Il se mordilla la lèvre, regardant les yeux brillants de la jeune fille._

_Elle était à peine plus jeune que lui. Et elle n'avait pas mérité ça. «Je sais que ça ne vous rassurera pas mais je prendrais soin de vous. Je tâcherais d'être un bon mari et de vous protéger. Quelque soit les événements.»_

_Il sortit quand Élise le mit à la porte, disant qu'elle devait finir les préparatifs._

* * *

 

Léo étouffa un bâillement. Cet enfant venait en plein milieu de la nuit. Heureusement ses serviteurs avait été assez discrets en allant chercher la sage-femme. La dernière chose qu'il voulait été que sa famille débarque pour trépigner devant la porte. Et pour réclamer de voir le nourrisson. Pour proposer des noms.

Surtout Corrin et Xander. La première pour des raisons évidente, mais le second...

Comme s'il considérait ma femme comme une part de la famille.

Contrairement à son épouse, ou au mari de Camilla, la mienne, évidement...n'est qu'une prisonnière. Ils accepteront l'enfant, c'est certain mais sa mère.

Je n'avais pas besoin non plus que Corrin vienne faire les cents pas ici.

Il secoua la tête en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. La sage femme sortit et eut un salut parfait, un sourire épuisé aux lèvres «Tout s'est bien passé mon seigneur. Vous avez deux fils en bonne santé.»

_Deux fils._

_Des jumeaux._

Il eut un sourire soulagé «Je vous remercie. J'en ferais part à mon père dès demain. Je sais tout ce qu'il faut savoir. Donc inutile de vous attarder, allez vous reposer.»

Elle eut une révérence et partit. Après une hésitation, il ouvrit la porte, entrant dans la chambre de sa jeune épouse. Il s'assit au bord du lit. «Sakura?»

Elle était épuisée. Mais tenait dans ses bras deux petits paquets enveloppés dans du linge blanc et doré. Le bébé de droite avait une peau moins pâle que celle de son père, des yeux encore bleus et une touffe de cheveux couleur cerise. Celui de gauche lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau.

«Ils sont magnifique.» Chuchota le second fils de Nohr, troublé.

_Ses enfants._

_Ses propres fils._

Durant les mois qui avaient précédés la naissance, il avait été rongé par le doute. Avec la mère qu'il avait eu, avec la peur de son propre père qui brûlait toujours en lui...il avait craint pour sa femme et ses futurs enfants. Sans compter qu'elle était prisonnière. Captive. Mariée de force à lui. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se faire du soucis pour elle.

_Elle n'avait pas mérité ça._

_Et ses enfants ne méritaient pas d'être des pions que un échiquier._

Durant toute la grossesse, elle avait refusé que Corrin l'approche. Et la mention de sa sœur la bouleversait tant que le sorcier avait interdit à son aînée l'accès à ses appartements. Elle n'avait pas comprit mais il n'avait pas cédé, disant qu'il ne voulait rien qui pourrait faire souffrir son épouse durant ces neufs mois.

Heureusement (ou malheureusement, selon les points de vues) une épidémie et une famine avaient frappé le pays, affaiblissant la population et stoppant la guerre avant même qu'elle n'ait commencé. Sans compter que la barrière magique était de retour.

_Qui? Comment? Personne ne le savait._

_Mais cela avait soulagé Sakura d'une inquiétude._

«Léo.

\- Hum?

\- Je ne veux pas que Corrin vienne les voir.

\- M...Mais Sakura, je ne peux pas lui interdire l'accès pour toujours, elle ne va pas comprendre.» Il se passa la main dans les cheveux. «Elle...

\- Elle veut absolument me parler. Elle veut absolument ''s'excuser'' comme si ce qu'elle a fait pouvait être gommé par des excuses. Et traiter ces enfants comme s'ils n'étaient pas à moitié Hoshidian, déniant mes origines, comme elle a dénié les siennes.»

Léo se mordit la lèvre devant l'amertume dans la voix de sa femme. Comment se serait-il senti si une sœur enlevée quand il était si jeune le rejetait cruellement alors qu'il avait toujours rêvé de la rencontrer? Et Corrin qui insistait, comme si elle n'avait rien fait de mal, comme si elle n'avait pas brisée le cœur de la famille qui l'avait attendu, qui l'avait aimé même sans la voir, pendant des années, s'alliant avec le pays qui avait assassiné son père et sa mère.

_Évidement qu'elle est bouleversé._

_Corrin l'a blessé profondément._

_La confiance est détruite._

«Très bien, je trouverais une excuse pour leurs interdire l'accès.

\- Merci.» Elle eut un frêle sourire «Comment allons-nous les nommer?» Elle rougit «J...J'aurais une suggestion, peut-être

\- Hum?

\- T...Tu en nommes un et je nomme l'autre?»

Il eut un petit rire. «Très bien.» Il attrapa celui de gauche, qui était un peu plus frêle, mais qui était l'aîné d'après les broderies sur ses langes. «Celui-ci va s'appeler...Forrest.»

Elle sourit et lui montra l'autre «Et son frère se nommera Tsubasa. Cela veut dire ailes dans en hoshidian ancien.»

Il sourit «C'est un beau nom.» Ils restèrent à admirer leurs enfants pendant un moment puis Léo sourit doucement «Tu devrais te reposer. Tu sembles épuisée.»

Elle eut un sourire fragile. «Très bien, je te confie les enfants.» Elle le laissa les poser dans le grand berceau. Et ferma les yeux, à bout de forces.

* * *

 

_Corrin s'inquiétait pour Sakura. Elle n'en avait pas dormit de la nuit, rongée par l'angoisse. Elle avait eu des dizaines d'images mentales. Des pensées qui la torturaient. Elle avait fait les cent pas dans sa chambre, le cœur tordu par la chagrin et l'inquiétude._

_La veille s'était déroulée le mariage de sa jeune sœur avec Léo. Elle avait été soulagée que ça soit son petit frère plutôt qu'un noble quelconque, juste attiré par l'appât du gain._

_Elle avait bien vu sous son visage impassible (et si pâle) le malheur, le chagrin et la peur de sa cadette. La détresse dans ses yeux lui avait donné des frissons tout le long du dos. Elle aurait aimé la serrer dans ses bras, lui promettre qu'elle allait la protéger mais elle n'avait pas osé; craignant une remarque de Garon, craignant d'être rejetée._

_Sakura s'était montrée tellement digne pendant la cérémonie, s'était tenue droite, n'avait pas versé une larme ou montré une émotion quelconque. Elle n'avait pas mangé de tout le repas qui avait suivi. Corrin avait tenté, une fois, de l'approcher, profitant que le roi regardait ailleurs mais elle n'avait pas pu atteindre son but._

_Elle avait à peine croisé son regard pendant les festivités; et sa petite sœur s'était éclipsé avec une domestique avant la fin du repas. Léo était resté une heure de plus avant de sortir à son tour._

_Corrin avait eu la gorge serrée tout le temps du repas, se forçant à manger. Ne voulant pas paraître suspecte. Mais les plats lui avait parut insipides, sans goût. Le mariage de Xander s'était déroulé sans elle, puisqu'elle était enfermée à la forteresse à l'époque, comme la naissance de Siegbert. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se réjouir d'assister à une telle cérémonie._

_Élise chipotait dans son assiette et avait demandé à aller se coucher dès qu'elle avait pu, embrassant son frère sur la joue, et faisant de même avec Sakura, avant de sortir, rejointe par Effie et Arthur. Camilla et Xander n'avaient montré aucune émotion, se comportant à la perfection._

_Pour Corrin ça n'avait rien d'une fête._

_C'était un emprisonnement._

_Un avertissement pour elle peut-être._

_Une menace sur Hoshido._

* * *

 

Xander était assit sur le fauteuil «Léo est allé annoncer la nouvelle à Père en premier lieu, il viendra nous voir après.

\- Tu ne sais rien?

\- Pas encore.»

Élise sautillait de joie. «Un neveu ou une nièce! C'est formidable!» Elle avait le sourire aux lèvres. Elle était impatiente de voir le bébé, de le prendre dans ses bras. Camilla souriait, impatiente de voir le nouveau membre de sa famille, tout comme Corrin. «Je ne peux plus attendre. La sage-femme a fit que notre frère voulait l'annoncer lui-même. Donc elle n'a rien dit mais...

\- Il aurait pu nous réveiller quand même. C'est un événement!

\- Voyons Camilla, quand Siegbert est né je ne vous ai pas envoyé chercher tout de suite.»

Celle aux cheveux violets haussa les épaules «Quand mon bébé naîtra, vous serez là dans l'heure. Je ne peux imaginer un tel heureux événement sans vous.

\- Je pense que sa femme était fatiguée grand sœur. Elle est encore jeune après tout. Il a sûrement préféré la laisser dormir. Et les bébés devaient se reposer aussi.» Rit Élise. Elle savait déjà de nombreuses choses, ayant apprit tout ce qu'il fallait savoir sur le sujet. En cas de problème. Ou en cas d'urgence.

Léo entra à ce moment-là dans le petit salon ou l'attendaient sa famille. «Bonjour.» Il semblait fatigué, il n'avait visiblement pas beaucoup dormit cette nuit. Il s'avança, et se passa la main dans ses cheveux blonds.

«Grand Frère! Quand allons nous voir le bébé?» Papillonna sa cadette en se dirigeant vers lui, allant serrer son frère dans ses bras. «C'est un garçon ou une fille? Quel est son nom?

Il eut un doux sourire «Les...bébés. Ce sont deux garçons.

\- Des jumeaux?» s'extasia Camilla, les yeux grands ouverts. Corrin eut les larmes aux yeux. Élise poussa un petit cri de joie, dansant presque sous l'effet du bonheur. L'aînée reprit«C'est merveilleux petit frère!

\- Comment se nomment-ils?» Demanda Xander, un fin sourire aux lèvres.

«Forrest pour l'aîné. Et Tsubasa pour le cadet.

\- Tsu...ba quoi?

\- Tsubasa, un prénom Hoshidian qui veut dire ''ailes''.» Expliqua Léo.

Son aîné fronça les sourcils «Un nom hoshidian? Père ne...je suis certain qu'il n'acceptera pas. Ton fils est un prince de Nohr.»

Corrin déglutit. Elle ne pouvait oublier à cet instant que son nom de naissance était Kamui, nom que Garon avait changé quand il l'avait kidnappé et avait effacé sa mémoire. «Je pense que...

\- L'aîné a un nom nohrian donc cela lui importe peu. Tsubasa est le second fils, il ne s'en soucie guère.

\- C'est joli en tout cas et c'était gentil de ta part de laisser Sakura choisir un nom pour l'un de vos enfants! Vos enfants ont des noms évoquant la nature et le ciel.» La benjamine de la famille eut un sourire «Heu...comment ça se prononce? Je ne veux pas faire d'erreur quand je le verrais!

\- Ça se prononce Tsu-ba-sa. C'est assez facile à prononcer dans notre langue. Je pense que Père a aussi accepté à cause de ça. Si le nom avait été trop Hoshidian, il aurait refusé.»

Corrin sourit «Quand pourrons-nous les voir? Je suis impatiente de voir mes neveux!

\- Sakura va bien, je te remercie de t'en faire pour ta sœur» Murmura-t-il sèchement mais seule Élise l'entendit, fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

Elle intervint alors, sentant comme un danger «Comment va ta femme grand frère?

\- Bien. Elle est très fatiguée. Il faudra attendre quelques jours avant de la déranger. Elle doit se reposer, elle n'a presque pas dormi et mangé ces dernières nuits.»

La plus jeune de la famille hocha la tête «Bien sûr. Je pourrais venir la voir tout à l'heure, et tous les prochains jours, pour savoir si elle se remet bien, je suis guérisseuse après tout.»

Le sorcier eut un sourire et ébouriffa les cheveux de la plus jeune. «Très bien. Je t'enverrais Odin pour te dire quand tu pourras venir l'examiner.» Quelque part, il faisait plus confiance à sa petite sœur qu'à une guérisseuse que son père pouvait corrompre. «Pour les bébés...

\- Donc quand pourrons-nous voir nos neveux?» Reprit l'aîné de la famille.

Léo ne voulait pas leur mentir, malheureusement,il ne voulait pas trahir sa promesse faite à Sakura. Elle avait peur de Xander et de Camilla et elle en voulait horriblement à Corrin (mais pouvait-on la blâmer pour ça?). Il avait déjà eu beaucoup de mal à apprivoiser la jeune Hoshidienne et à la tranquillisée pendant sa grossesse. Rien que la nuit de noces avait été un calvaire...car ils n'avaient pas eu le choix, une sage-femme devant vérifier la non-virginité de l'épouse le lendemain.

_Ces neufs mois avaient été durs._

_Et ils avaient réussi à construire une confiance._

_A parler de leurs passés, de leurs familles._

Mais comment faire pour isoler Corrin sans écarter les autres? Ils n'accepteraient pas. Xander voudrait imposer sa loi, jouant au chevalier servant pour sa petite princesse. Camilla allait en rajouter, le bonheur de sa cadette l'emportant sur le reste. Élise pourrait probablement comprendre les réticences de sa nouvelles amie vu sa relation naissante avec Sakura. Mais il fallait qu'il trouve une solution, et vite...

_Ses aînés n'accepteraient jamais qu'il bannisse Corrin._

Toussotant, il exposa l'idée qu'il avait eu plus tôt, espérant qu'on le croit. «Outre que Sakura soit épuisée et ait besoin de calme et de repos...» réfléchit-il quelques instants avant de continuer. «Les jumeaux sont petits et fragiles, vu qu'ils étaient deux et que Sakura était encore jeune.». dit-il en se plaçant face à la bibliothèque, dos à ses frères et sœurs. «La guérisseuse nous a déconseillé à ma femme et à moi de mettre trop de personnes extérieures en leurs présences. Ça pourrait avoir des effets néfastes sur leur santé. Et sur la récupération de leur mère qui doit garder le lit quelques jours.»

Ses deux soeurs aînées se levèrent, et se dirigèrent vers leur petit frère et le serrèrent dans leurs bras. Xander apporta son soutien à son cadet en plaçant une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Élise cligna des yeux. Quelque chose sonnait étrangement dans les paroles de Léo mais elle n'y prit pas garde.

Après tout, il devait avoir une bonne raison pour ne pas tout dire.

* * *

 

C _orrin avait finit par se retirer, allant dans sa chambre où elle n'avait pu trouver le sommeil, rongé par un sentiment de malaise. ET ce matin, elle était dévorée par l'angoisse._

_Elle n'avait pas vu Léo de la matinée et n'avait donc pu lui demander des nouvelles de Sakura. Elle savait par le biais de Camilla que sa cadette devait voir les guérisseuses, pour donner confirmation au roi que le mariage avait bien été consommé. L'idée lui laissa un goût amer, âcre dans la bouche, accompagné d'une envie de vomir._

_Garon ne pouvait-il pas laisser sa sœur en paix?_

_Ne pouvait-il pas les laisser aller à leur rythme?_

_Elle devait chercher Élise. Celle-ci lui avait confié la veille que Léo lui avait demander d'accompagner sa femme dans ce moment compliqué, puisqu'elle était une guérisseuse elle-même. Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas demandé à elle? Elle était sa sœur tout de même. D'accord elle n'avait pas de talents pour la magie blanche, mais quand même. Elle aurait du être là pour lui tenir la main, pour la rassurer...non?_

_C'est alors qu'elle aperçut les boucles soignés d'Élise au loin, s'enfonçant dans un couloir. L'adolescente était seule, et avançait tête baisse, son bâton traînant presque au sol. Pour une fois, ses cheveux étaient attaché en une queue de cheval au lieu de ses couettes habituelles._

_« Élise!» cria-t-elle en tentant de rattraper sa cadette. «Élise attend moi!»_

_Elle crut voir la blonde essuyer ses joues en la voyant arriver. La petite avait des cernes et ses joues avaient perdu leur couleur rosée habituelle. Aucun sourire n'ourlait son visage._

_«Ah ! Corrin. Que puis-je faire pour toi ?» Demanda sa jeune sœur d'une voix triste. Elle semblait troublée, distante. Loin de son humeur habituelle._

_«Comment va Sakura ? Je sais que tu as été demandée à ses côtés ce matin? Je..._

_\- Comment penses-tu qu'elle aille ? Sincèrement ?!» Cracha sa cadette, des larmes aux coins des yeux. La douleur laissa place à une brusque colère sur son visage, ses pommettes prirent une teinte plus rouge. «Tu oses me demander comment elle va?» On pouvait sentir de la douleur mêlée de rancune dans les paroles de la blonde. Comment pouvait-on faire subir autant de choses à une personne si jeune? Elle avait sensiblement le même âge qu'elle pourtant. Et ce qui l'avait encore plus perturbé._

_Qui sait si son père n'allait pas la marier dans un quelconque but? La traiter avec un tel mépris à son tour? Après tout Léo avait été bien humilié lui-même non?_

_L'image de la jeune Hoshidienne sur ce lit était comme gravé au fer blanc dans son esprit. La sale-femme n'avait pas été brutale, peut-être grâce à la présence de Effie qui se tenait devant la porte, la surveillant. Ou peut-être cette femme était-elle juste douce._

_Voyant la Norhienne blêmir, la jeune femme aux cheveux roses l'avait même rassuré, lui prenant la main et lui avait demandé de lui parler du petit Siegbert. Comment pouvait-elle encore faire preuve de tant de bonté alors qu'elle subissait les pires atrocités ?_

_Regardant Corrin, Elise se rappela qu'elle était la vraie aînée de sa nouvelle belle-sœur, qu'elles partageaient le même sang._

_«Père l'a marié de force à notre frère, un étranger pour elle, l'arrachant à son pays et sa famille ! Dans l'unique but de voler le trône de son pays de façon parfaitement "légitime", et elle sait que sa famille sera entièrement massacré si Père en a l'occasion. On l'a forcé à consommer son mariage dans la nuit suivant ses noces et on lui fait subir un examen extrêmement dégradant ce matin, examen aussi humiliant pour Léo d'ailleurs! Sakura est morte de peur et accablé de chagrin. Comment veut tu qu'elle aille bien ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir fait le demande pour être toi-même à ses côtés ? Toi qui apparemment veux tant son bonheur ?» Lui cracha-t-elle au visage._

_«Père ne m'aurait jamais laissé assister» confia la dragonne, le regard suppliant. Il savourait trop la souffrance infligée à sa sœur, le malaise de son fils et sa propre douleur._

_« Et alors ? Sakura aurait vu que tu voulais faire un geste vers elle. Pour elle, Corrin. Pas pour toi, ni pour te donner une opportunité de demander son pardon une fois de plus. Maintenant excuse moi, j'ai mon rapport à faire à père.» Elle laissa là Corrin, complètement estomaquée par le comportement de sa cadette._

* * *

 

**_A Suivre_ **

 

 


	2. Conflits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corrin voulait parler à sa soeur...  
> Et Léo n'allait pas l'en empêcher!

Corrin se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers les appartements assigné à Léo, Sakura et leurs enfants. Elle désirait plus que tout voir sa sœur. Pour savoir comment elle allait, si elle se remettait bien. Si elle était heureuse, enfin autant qu'on pouvait l'être dans une telle situation.

Elle avait apprit que les deux nouveaux nés étaient encore faibles, malgré les quelques jours qui venaient de passer. Élise avait pu venir les voir, plusieurs fois. Mais pour le moment, elle était la seule. Xander aurait la permission bientôt, sans doute.

Corrin ne pouvait plus attendre, elle tournait comme un lion en cage depuis trop longtemps. _Ses neveux._ Ils étaient même doublement ses neveux. Et elle ne les avait toujours pas vu.

_Forrest et Tsubasa..._

Le second enfant avait un prénom tellement Hoshidian. " _ **Ailes**_ " .Si Léo n'avait pas traduit, elle n'aurait même pas su ce que ça voulait dire. Elle avait même encore beaucoup de mal à prononcer ses simples syllabes. Elle s'était rendue compte de son ignorance par rapport a sa langue maternelle, n'en parlant pas le moindre mot. Ce nom n'évoquait rien pour elle. Même Léo en savait plus qu'elle. C'était pourtant **son** pays natal. L'endroit où elle était née, où elle aurait du grandir...

 _Le pays que tu as trahis_. Siffla une voix cruelle dans son esprit. _La famille qui a espéré te revoir pendant des années. La famille que tu as abandonné._

Elle déglutit, chassant ses pensées traîtresses.

Elle ne pouvait plus avoir de remords, c'était trop tard.

_Elle ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière._

_Elle ne pouvait pas..._

Devant les portes menant aux quartiers, réservés uniquement à la famille, de Léo, étaient postés Odin et Niles, visiblement absorbés par une conversation qui ravissait le blond vu ses grands gestes de bras et sa voix joyeuse. L'archer était bien plus calme, bien qu'un sourire ornait ses lèvres. Mais chez lui un sourire ne voulait pas dire forcement quelque chose de positif.

Son frère et sa jeune sœur ne risquaient rien ici, Léo était le prince et ses enfants des héritiers du trône ( _des trônes_ , siffla une voix en elle) . Pourquoi son petit frère avait-il posté ses précieux vassaux pour protéger l'entrée de son domaine ( _comme on appelait ses appartements dans la famille_ )? Se méfiait-il de quelque chose?

Elle ne se démonta pourtant pas, avançant d'un pas décider vers les hommes qui faisaient rempart.

_Elle était une princesse ; elle était la sœur et Léo ET celle de Sakura, elle avait tout les droits de les voir._

_Même le temps d'une tasse de thé._

_Même pour quelques minutes._

Elle se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention du duo. «Excusez moi!

\- Dame Corrin? Que nous vaut votre noble visite?» questionna Odin en faisant une révérence face a la princesse de Nohr. Cependant il ne croisait pas son regard. Niles eut un rictus indéfinissable, et comme toujours il était impossible à déchiffrer.

Se reprenant face au regard du sorcier ('' _qui semblait lire en elle_ '') elle déclara, fermement «Je viens voir ma sœur!»

Odin et Niles se regardèrent, effarés par la demande de la jeune femme. Cela ne dura pas car l'ancien voleur eut un sourire qui semblait trop heureux, comme s'il prenait plaisir aux paroles qu'il allait prononcer _(c'était probablement le cas)_.

«Nous avons des ordres très stricts provenant de Messire Léo et de Dame Sakura...» décréta-t-il d'un ton onctueux, doucereux. «Seules la guérisseuse assignée à leurs enfants, ainsi que Dame Élise, assignée aux soins de leur mère, sont autorisées à rentrer ma dame.» Il souriait, l'air ravi de ses paroles. Odin lui laissant visiblement la tache ingrate, il semblait s'amuser beaucoup.

«Oh» souffla Corrin, visiblement très déçue. Mais aussi inquiète «Leur santé est mauvaise?

\- Non.» Répondit rapidement Odin. «N'ayez aucune crainte, ils sont justes petits car leur mère est encore jeune.» Il semblait savoir parfaitement ce qu'il disait.

Mais personne ne pouvait le savoir.

Elle se mordilla la lèvre, inquiète «Ne puis-je pas voir juste...Sakura? Pas les enfants si ils sont trop faibles.

\- ...Pas aujourd'hui ma dame. Je suis désolé.» Décréta Odin.

Niles eut l'air "désolé" «Elle est fiévreuse, elle dort et Maître Léo ne veut être dérangé par personne.»

Corrin hocha la tête. Elle aurait voulut insister mais si son frère ne voulait être dérangé, elle était bien placée pour savoir qu'il ne voudrait PAS être dérangé. «Bien, pouvez vous faire passer le mot à Sakura que j'aimerais lui parler?»

L'archer eut un rictus moqueur mais le sorcier hocha la tête. Elle repartit, déçue, ne voyant pas Odin rentrer précipitamment dans les appartements.

Pas plus qu'elle ne vit Niles avoir un petit sourire, et un rire cruel «Vous n'avez vraiment aucune honte petite princesse ~» _Rictus sadique_ «Vous pouvez attendre.»

* * *

Odin entra dans les appartements et referma délicatement la porte derrière lui. «Seigneur Léo? Excusez-moi de vous déranger mais...»

Son maître était assit dans un fauteuil, un livre sur les genoux «Oui? Je suppose que c'était Corrin?

\- Oui. Que doit-on lui dire la prochaine fois?

\- Je te laisse juge, tu as assez d'imagination.» Il se leva. «Je dois me rendre dans le bureau de Xander, il m'a dit de venir le voir à cette heure. Peux-tu t'assurer que Sakura ne manque de rien et ne soit dérangé par personne?»

Son serviteur eut une révérence. «Je les défendrais avec ma vie si besoin est!

\- Je doute qu'ils soient menacés à ce point.» Railla Léo, en s'éloignant et sortant de son domaine.

Le sorcier resta immobile et sursauta en entendant des pleurs, il se dirigea instinctivement vers la source du bruit. Et frappa à la porte «Lady Sakura?» Il entra et la vie, vêtue d'un kimono soyeux, tenant Forrest dans ses bras. «Avez-vous un problème?

\- Ils pleurent tous les deux et je ne peux les bercer en même temps. Pouvez-vous m'aider?»

Le blond souleva Tsubasa. «Bonjour petit seigneur. Comment allez-vous ce matin?» Se souvenant de la version bébé de Lucina qu'il avait pu tenir, il fut aussitôt à l'aise.

«Vous semblez vous y connaître Odin.» Chuchota Sakura, se sentant plus à l'aise avec le duo servant son époux, étant habituée à eux «Avez vous des petits frères ou de petites sœurs? Des neveux ou des nièces?

\- ….Heu...Rien de tout ça. Des cousins par contre.

\- Comment s'appelle-t-elle?

\- M..Morgan et Marth.»

Il se mordit la lèvre, regrettant d'avoir donné leurs vrais noms, mais c'était bien sa cousine _qu'il avait tenu dans ses petits bras d'enfants alors que Lucina pleurait à côté de lui, serrant contre elle le jumeau de la petite fille. Ils avaient entendu les explosions, les cris...attendant que sa mère Lissa revienne._ Il était jeune mais il se rappelait de la terreur qui tordait son ventre et des larmes qui lui piquait les yeux. _Non! Il ne devait pas penser à ça maintenant._

_Ça n'arriverait pas._

_Ce futur était révolu!_

_Même si lui l'avait vécu._

«Ne sont-ils pas trop petits?» S'inquiéta Sakura, berçant Forrest contre elle. «...Je...pense qu'ils n'ont pas la taille normale de nouveaux-nés.»

Rajustant Tsubasa contre sa poitrine, Odin assura «Non. Vous savez, mes cousins...j'en ai trois. Les deux plus jeunes sont des faux jumeaux. Ils n'étaient pas aussi petits que les vôtres...mais leur mère était plus vieille que vous, elle avait plus de 20 ans. Vous en avez 17, donc ça doit jouer.

\- 18.

\- Oui. Excusez-moi.» Il eut un sourire «Mais _**ma** _ mère était une petite femme, comme la princesse Élise. Et elle devait avoir environ votre âge quand je suis né. D'après elle, j'étais tout petit à ma naissance. Ils...Ils ont eu peur à cause de ça. Mais tout s'est bien passé pour moi. Alors ne vous en faîtes pas, ils sont petits mais en bonne santé.»

Il n'avait que quelques mois (un an) de moins que Lucina. Et quand il voyait la taille de sa mère quand il était revenu du futur...oui décidément la princesse Élise lui rappelait TROP sa mère.

La jeune princesse aux cheveux roses hocha la tête «...D'accord merci Odin.

\- Princesse Sakura. Je sais que vous souffrez. Mais ne vous en faites pas, je vous promets que nous vous protégerons. Pensez que votre pays est en sécurité.»

Elle hocha la tête, Forrest s'endormant dans ses bras. Elle savait ce que le roi Garon avait prévu pour ces enfants. Elle savait...et elle était terrifié pour sa famille. Elle savait que Kawa, le jumeau de Corrin avait apprit, par leur mère, a créer la barrière. Il était soutenu par Orochi et par un mage de la tribu du vent, Hayato.

Sakura renifla, serrant son enfant contre elle «Ils me manquent.

\- Je sais.» Il dit, forçant un sourire. _Ma famille me manque à moi aussi._ Aussi doucement que possible, il recoucha le bébé endormi dans son berceau, avant de prendre l'aîné des bras de sa mère pour le coucher près de son frère.

Soudain la princesse demanda, fronçant les sourcils «Ma _sœur_ est revenue?

\- Vous l'avez entendu?

\- ….Non. Je me demandais juste combien de temps Léo pourra la repousser.

\- Pour le moment, nous avons dit que vous étiez fiévreuse. Elle est partie.» Il eut un sourire «Mais ne vous en faites pas, si maître Léo vous a promit qu'elle ne vous approcherait pas, il tiendra sa promesse.»

* * *

_Sakura sortait peu de ses appartements depuis le début de sa grossesse, voilà déjà 2 mois. Elle se souvenait de la peur qu'elle avait ressentie quand elle avait apprit la nouvelle et n'osait pas aller à l'extérieur, autant par peur de la cour de Nohr que par crainte de la famille de son mari. Sans compter qu'elle redoutait le fait que Corrin ne puisse venir la voir durant ses brèves promenades dans les jardins du château, pour lui parler. Elle savait que la jeune femme voulait la voir mais Léo avait refusé qu'elle soit bouleversé durant la durée de sa grossesse._

_Mais si l'argenté la voyait dehors, n'en conclurait-elle pas qu'elle pouvait suivre une discussion?_

_Elle se regarda dans la glace, vaguement. Son ventre c'était déjà un peu arrondi et elle avait dû se résoudre à porter les vêtements Nohrians apporté par Léo. Tous ces vêtements noir et gris lui donner un air sombre et malade. Elle en avait parlé à son mari. « **Pourrais-je avoir des vêtements aux couleurs plus clairs?**_

**_\- Je vais me renseigner.»_ ** _Avait-il promit, trouvant lui aussi que le noir, le gris et le violet ne lui allaient pas si bien que ça._

_Mais elle s'ennuyait, enfermée dans les appartements de Léo. Elle ne manquait pas d'occupation, elle pouvait broder, tisser, lire, dessiner, écrire ou lire, elle avait même des instruments de musique. Elle avait même sa propre chambre, et n'avait du le rejoindre dans la sienne (ou inversement) que jusqu'à la découverte de sa grossesse._

_Mais, malgré tout, l'air chaud d'Hoshido lui manquait. Les promenades sous les cerisiers lui manquaient. Sa famille lui manquait. Elle pleurait souvent, en secret, dans sa chambre, serrant la peluche, représentant un kinshi, qu'elle s'était fabriquée._

_Elle essuya de sa joue une larme qui lui avait échappée à ces pensées. Et se redressa quand elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte de ses appartements._

_«Entrez», fit la jeune femme, quelque peu mal à l'aise dans ses nouveaux vê décidément elle détestait ces vêtements noir et violet, trop triste, trop sombre. Elle qui avait toujours porté des couleurs claires, elle se sentait étrangère avec ces teintes-là._

_Elle lissa nerveusement sa jupe en se relevant de son fauteuil et levant les yeux vers le sorcier qui venait d'entrer, souriant tristement. Elle se sentait rassurée avec lui, il dégageait une douceur et une gentillesse qui lui rappelait Hinata ou Subaki. Comme une sorte de frère ou de cousin._

_Il s'inclina légèrement, un sourire doux aux lèvres «Ma Dame, votre belle-sœur, Dame Élise vous invite à une promenade dans les jardins du château. Elle veut vous montrer les roses noires créées par votre époux._

_\- Je ne souhaite pas sortir aujourd'hui Odin. Je...» Elle se mordit la lèvre, sentant ses yeux la piquer._

_Elle ne voulait pas faire partit de cette famille, elle voulait rentrer chez elle._

_Le blond la couva d'un regard inquiet «Sans vouloir me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas madame, je vous trouve assez pâle ces temps-ci. Je pense qu'un peu d'air frais, et le fait de discuter avec quelqu'un d'autre, vous fera du bien. Dame Élise n'est pas votre ennemie.»_

_Sakura sembla hésiter. «Je...» Elle se mordit la lèvre, crispant ses mains sur les plis de sa jupe._

_Comprenant son problème, le magicien reprit «Et votre sœur aînée est partie se matin avec le prince Xander, vous n'avez rien à craindre d'elle. Vous serez revenue dans votre chambre quand qu'elle même ne soit retenue au château.»_

_Sakura regarda le second de son mari avec gratitude. Elle trouvait encore cela étrange d'appeler le prince de Nohr son mari. Elle avait aussi conscience d'avoir eu de le chance que Xander soit déjà marié. Il la terrifiait. Elle n'aurait pas supporté être sa femme._

_Léo était beaucoup plus compréhensif et arrangeant, acceptant de parler de Hoshido et de l'écouter parler de sa famille, lui fournissant même un kato ou des livres écrits en hoshidian._

_Elle trouvait même étrange la sensation de cette émotion inconnue qui grandissait en elle. Elle aurait tellement aimé en parler à sa mère, ou même à Hinoka. Corrin était évidement hors de question. Elle n'avait plus aucune confiance en elle. Elle avait détruit ce lien qui aurait pu exister quand elle avait choisi Nohr. Elle ne se sentait pas prête à en parler ou à accepter ces -être que Élise pourrait être une oreille attentive? Elle n'était pas aussi possessive ou étouffante que la princesse Camille, aussi pro Nohr que Xander ou aussi hypocrite que Corrin._

_Oui, peut-être que parler ou passer du temps avec la petite dernière de la famille lui ferait du bien après tout. «Je vais chercher ma cape.» dit-elle au sorcier dans un sourire, secrètement amusée par le soulagement qu'elle vit dans ses yeux._

_Si il n'était pas fils unique (et elle ignorait tout de lui,comme Léo d'ailleurs), Odin devait être un frère merveilleux._

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, Corrin retenta sa chance. Mais une fois de lui, les deux protecteurs de Léo firent remparts, décrétant qu'ils avaient été ordonné de ne laisser entrer personne. Pour des raisons que leur maître ne leurs avait pas dit.

«Mais Sakura est ma sœur!

\- Et la femme de notre seigneur.» décréta Niles, un petit sourire sadique aux lèvres.

La jeune femme prit une grande inspiration «Élise a pu venir ce matin.

\- La princesse est guérisseuse.» Répondit Odin, haussant les épaules «Notre prince lui fait plus confiance pour ce qui est des soins à sa femme et ses enfants.

\- Et si cela avait été Xander ou Camilla?»

Aucun doute. Ils hésitèrent et échangèrent un regard. Niles répliqua «Si notre maître nous a ordonné de ne laisser entrer personne, même le prince Xander aurait été refoulé, prince héritier ou pas.»

* * *

_Les jardins du château était enneigés, les nohrians appelaient cette saison le ''long hiver'' (mais combien de saisons existaient en Nohr? Pensait amèrement Sakura sans oser poser la question.)_

_Élise parlait bien assez pour deux, animant à elle seule la montrait les roses noires qui poussaient même sous une couche de neige, déclarant fièrement que c'était l'œuvre de son frère, quand il avait voulu utiliser la magie de son tome divin pour faire pousser des choses. Il n'avait rien pu créer de comestible (et c'était bien dommage!) mais il avait créée des fleurs et des plantes sombres (noires, violettes, tous les tons rouges et même des tons verts) merveilleuses._ _Même des herbes médicinales._

_Mais rien pour contrer la famine._

_Sakura n'avait qu'à acquiescer de temps en temps, et elle devait bien avouer que c'était un reposant pour elle, de nature timide, puisqu'elle n'aimait pas beaucoup prendre part aux conversations. Même si elle devait avouer que le sourire de Élise avait quelque chose d'apaisant._

_Peut-être n'était-elle pas si seule qu'elle le pensait?_

_Peut-être avait-elle plus d'alliés qu'elle le croyait?_

_Odin et Niles les suivaient, quoi qu'un peu en retrait, sur ordre de Léo. Si Corrin avait été présente au château, ils auraient sûrement fait barrage pour l'empêcher de l'approcher, elle en était sûre._

_Odin était doux et rassurant (comme un membre de la famille). Niles, étrangement, n'était jamais moqueur avec elle comme si l'était avec les autres, y comprit son propre maître. Ça la touchait que même le brigand se sente l'envie de la protéger._

_Léo préférait savoir sa femme en sécurité et lui avait laissé ses seconds, ceux-ci assignés à sa protection personnelle, comme ils l'étaient à la sienne. Elle avait trouvé ça touchant. Leur mariage n'était pour le moment que de façade, mais elle espérait au fond d'elle-même qu'une amitié naîtrait entre eux, même si cela commençait à venir, petit à petit. Ils parlaient souvent, discutaient de leurs pays et il la laissait parler du sien, de sa famille, de son enfance. De ce que l'absence de Corrin avait fait à leur cocon familial. Du peuple. Des rapports de la royauté avec la tribu du feu ou du vent. Des kitsunes. Du dragon aube. Elle ne lui avait pas parlé entièrement de Kawa. Du fait qu'il contrôlait parfaitement sa transformation, qu'il écraserait sûrement Corrin dans un combat._

_Il lui faisait des cadeaux pour lui faciliter la vie (livres, accessoire de tissage ou de couture, sa tour avait une seconde salle avec un métier à tisser, un chevalet de peinture et d'autres choses. Il lui avait proposé d'aménager avec lui leurs appartements, de choisir ensemble la décoration. Il lui avait proposé de lui apprendre le piano (puisqu'il en avait un) et avait promit de lui trouver un kato._

_Ils voulaient bien s'entendre, au moins pour le futur bébé qu'elle allait mettre au monde. Il lui avait promit qu'il trouverait un moyen pour qu'elle revoit sa famille un jour._

_Elle écouter sa belle-sœur parler avec animation, une flamme pétillante dans les yeux, quand une douleur vive la frappa. Elle avait comme l'impression qu'on lui avait plantée un poignard dans le ventre._

_Elle se plia en deux, espérant faire diminuer la douleur, en vain. Le sourire d'Élise s'évanouit d'un coup, ne laissant sur son visage que de l'inquiétude. Même sans son savoir de guérisseuse, elle aurait su que quelque chose n'allait pas du tout._

_«Sakura ? Y a un problème avec le bébé ? Niles !» Cria la blonde au deuxième second de son frère. «Va chercher une guérisseuse et une sage-femme, dépêche-toi ! Odin aide moi, il faut l'emmener dans ses quartiers tout de suite !»_

_L'ancien voleur courut à travers le château aussi vite qu'il put tandis qu'Odin prit sa nouvelle maîtresse dans ses bras jusqu'à son lit. Elle tremblait, gémissant de douleur._

_«Je vais chercher maître Léo.» Conclut le sorcier en laissant les deux jeunes femmes seule, croisant la guérisseuse et la sage-femme à l'entrée des appartements. Il pria tous les dieux qu'il connaissait pour que la jeune femme et son enfant s'en sortent. Surtout Sakura. Chaque fois qu'il la voyait, il repensait à sa mère, Lissa, tel qu'il l'avait vu en remontant le temps : si petite et menue, presque sans défense. Il repensa à sa cousine Morgane, timide et fragile. Un instinct protecteur l'envahit et le fit courir encore plus vite, dépassant son compagnon qui lui emboîta le pas._

_Lorsque les deux combattants vinrent prévenir leur prince de la nouvelle, Léo s'éclipsa sans une excuse pour les nobles présents. Camilla caressa nonchalamment sa hache pour avertir qu'aucune critique ne serait tolérée._

_Le prince passa les portes de ses appartements, mort d'inquiétude. Ça ne pouvait pas arriver. Il lui avait promit de la protéger, il lui avait juré qu'elle reverrait sa famille..._

_Rentrant dans la chambre de sa femme, il la vit, allongée dans le grand lit, affreusement pâle._

_Soupirant il se laissa tomber près du lit, prenant la petite main «Sakura, j'ai eu tellement peur._

_\- J'ai… J'ai cru perdre le bébé.» Pleura-t-elle. La terreur lui glaçait encore les entrailles «Mais la guérisseuse m'a affirmé que tout aller bien que… que mon corps était peut être… un peu trop jeune, ou trop petit et fragile, pour …» Elle s'arrêta quelques instants cherchant les mots adéquat mais n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. «Tu...Tu pleures?_

_\- Sakura, je ne me suis pas uniquement inquiété pour le bébé… Je me suis beaucoup inquiété pour toi. Je ne le serais jamais pardonné si quelque chose t'étais arrivé.» Il caressa la joue de la jeune femme, essuyant ses larmes. Il s'assit sur le lit à ses côtés, la prenant dans ses bras. «Je t'ai promis que tu ne souffrais pas ici. Je t'ai promis que tu reverrais les tiens. Je t'ai promis que tu serais heureuse. Je tiendrais mes promesse. Je ferais de mon mieux pour que tu ne sois plus malheureuse et pour que la guerre s'arrête sans que tes frères et sœurs n'en souffrent ou n'en périssent.»_

_Elle s'effondra dans ses bras, se laissant aller. Elle s'accrocha à lui, le cœur remplis d'un espoir fou et puissant. Elle voulait le croire. Elle voulait croire qu'elle serait réuni avec ceux qu'elle aimait. Sa famille. Ses proches. Ses amis. Elle voulait croire qu'elle ne serait plus jamais prisonnière. «Oui._

_\- Je...écoute-moi Sakura, je sais que c'est encore trop tôt, mais j'aimerais que nous soyons bien plus que des amis, ou des partenaires politiques.» Il aurait voulu effacer le statut d'otage, de prisonnière de sa femme. D'oublier qu'elle n'était là que pour avoir des enfants, aux yeux de son père. D'oublier toutes les menaces «J'aimerais qu'on oublie que nous avons été mariés de force.» Il se mordilla la lèvre. Comme une union politique. Comme un choix pour la paix. Comme... « Je veux qu'on est une vraie relation tous les deux. Ou du moins qu'on essaie d'en avoir une! En prenant notre temps. D'ici la naissance du bébé. Je te protégerais contre mon père. Contre Corrin. Contre tous ceux qui te menaceront.» Souffla-t-il dans les cheveux de la jeune femme._

_«J'aimerais que tu y réfléchisses dans les prochains jours. Tu n'es pas forcée de me répondre tout de suite. D'accord ?_

_-D'accord Léo.» lui sourit-elle pour de vrai pour la première fois._

* * *

La semaine suivante fut la goutte de trop. Ils la repoussèrent encore une fois, toujours avec les mêmes excuses. Cette fois, elle en eut assez et elle tenta de passer en force le mur que formait le jeune sorcier et l'archer. Ils se saisirent d'elle pour la repousser.

«Lâchez moi! Léo! _**Léo**_!» cria-t-elle.

Elle lutta contre les serviteurs mais n'eut guère le temps d'en dire plus car son cadet passa enfin la porte, le visage irrité par ses appels successifs.

Ils se fixèrent puis elle parla «S'il te plaît Léo, laisse moi parler à Sakura! S'il te plaît.»

Son frère la regarda de haut, la colère naissant dans ses yeux. «Pourquoi? tu comptes lui faire plus de mal? Ne penses tu pas à se que vit Sakura en se moment? Être prisonnière, captive d'une plan de Père pour voler le trône de son frère, frère qu'il prévoit de tuer, avec sa sœur et son autre frère, qui sont aussi les tiens? Ne penses tu pas qu'elle à milles autres choses à gérer que tes sentiments? Ce n'est as contre toi Corrin, mais elle t'associes à son malheur... et je suis assez d'accord avec elle. Tu ne lui ferais aucun bien en ce moment!»

Le visage de Corrin se décomposa au fil des phrases de son frère qui l'assomma littéralement et brisa son cœur en deux. «Inutile de revenir pour les voir, elle et les enfants. Je n'ai que faire de tes caprices d'enfant gâtée qui ne connaît rien à la vie.» asséna-t-il de façon abrupte.

Il se détourna et termina «Niles? veux tu bien raccompagner ma sœur à ses appartements je te pris!» Il claqua la porte derrière lui, signe que la conversation était terminé, sans moyen de contester pour la jeune femme.

* * *

Corrin était assise sur un banc à l'extérieur du château, le visage dans les mains. La douleur qui tordait son cœur était terrible. Un poids écrasant pesait sur ses épaules. _Était-elle si monstrueuse? Elle pouvait enfin être une sœur pour Sakura et celle-ci lui refusait cela. Allait-elle la repousser toute sa vie? Allait-elle élever ses enfants à la détester? Léo laisserait-il faire ça?_ A la pensée que ses jeunes neveux la haïssent, elle sentit son cœur se briser. _Comment pourrait-elle le supporter?_ Elle savait juste qu'ils avaient les yeux de leur père et les cheveux de leur mère. Rien de plus. Elle savait les noms. Elle savait lequel était l'aîné et lequel était le cadet. Une boule lui serrait la gorge. Elle sentit des larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues. _Elle voulait juste être avec sa famille. Elle voulait se réconcilier avec sa cadette. Et._..un sanglot lui échappa, douloureux.

Xander s'approcha d'elle. Il avait entendu dire (par Laslow) que sa petite princesse avait tenté d'aller voir les jumeaux. Contre les ordres de Léo. Et qu'elle avait été refoulé à l'entrée. Le mercenaire n'en savait pas plus, mais ne semblait pas trop compatissant ( _mais il était souvent du côté des gens malheureux, comme l'était selon Odin la femme de Léo_ ). Il avait donc cherché sa sœur et venait de la trouver. Elle n'était clairement pas au mieux de sa forme. Un sanglot parvint à ses oreilles et lui serra le cœur. Il s'installa à coté d'elle.

«Que se passe t-il petite princesse?» Il avait une vague idée de la situation mais préférait qu'elle le lui dise d'elle-même.

«C'est compliqué...» souffla Corrin, on pouvait sentir une dépression dans sa voix. Celle-ci était tremblante. Ses yeux étaient rouges, humides et brillants.

«Alors explique moi. Cela a un rapport avec nos neveux?»

Elle soupira, releva la tète avec les yeux en larmes. Elle hocha la tête. «Sakura refuse de me voir, j'admets n'avoir pas été une sœur modèle pour elle...» Elle déglutit, serrant les poings.

 _C'est le cas de le dire,_ souffla une petite voix mesquine dans son esprit.

Elle prit une inspiration. Et continua «...mais de là ...à refuser de me parler... ça me fait mal tu sais... Léo la protège ce que je ne blâme pas, mais... je pensais au moins la voir après son accouchement...» Elle me mordit la lèvre «Cela aurait été l'occasion de...renouer. De se réconcilier.»

Xander resta silencieux, lui avait eu le droit de voir les nouveaux nés et avait félicité la mère. Même si son frère avait refusé de la laisser seule avec lui. Et ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux un seul moment. Comme s'il ne lui faisait pas confiance. Même chose pour Camilla. Seule Élise passait parfois des heures dans les appartements de Léo, même en l'absence de ce dernier. Mais Corrin était bannie des appartements de son petit frère.

Ce n'était pas normal. Léo prenait partie de façon cruelle. Il prit sa décision dans ce conflit qui ne le regardait pourtant pas «J'irais parler à Léo pour qu'il convainque sa femme de te laisser les voir, elle est les enfants. Il ne vous laisserait sûrement pas seul. Et ne te laissera probablement pas longtemps mais je ferais en sorte que tu puisse passer au moins une heure avec eux par jour.»

Elle sourit et parut soulagé, sachant parfaitement que son grand frère arriverai à convaincre leur cadet.

«Merci beaucoup Xander.»

* * *

«Léo!» Interpella Xander en ouvrant la porte, alors que son frère levait les yeux de son livre. «Il faut que je te parle. Et cela ne peut pas attendre.» Il avait repoussé Odin et Niles qui n'osaient guère protester devant le futur roi.

«Que me vaut le plaisir, mon cher frère?» Demanda le plus jeune des deux en posant son livre sur ses genoux, regardant son aîné rentrer dans ses appartements. «Tu as l'air vraiment sérieux. Un problème?

\- Corrin.»

Ce simple nom eut le don de faire émettre chez le cadet un petit rire sardonique, railleur. «Ho elle est allé pleurnicher dans les bras de son grand frère plutôt que d'accepter la situation? Elle est allé te demander de forcer les choses pour que la situation se passe comme elle le souhaite?

\- Léo...ça suffit.

\- Elle veut voir Sakura et nos enfants je présume? Cela fait à peine trois heures que je lui ai donné ma réponse pourtant.» Demanda Léo en faisant tourner un verre de grand cru entre ses doigts filiformes. «Elle agit encore comme une enfant gâtée. Camilla et toi, vous l'avez trop dorloté.

\- Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas qu'elle les voit tous les trois? Qu'elle dise à ta femme que vos enfants sont ravissants? Qu'elle la félicite? Laisse là se satisfaire de cela, et puis elle partira.

\- Tu sais parfaitement qu'elle ne s'arrêtera pas là.» S'agaça le plus jeune en posant son verre de vin sur la table. «Elle voudra parler. Elle voudra revenir souvent, tous les jours. Elle voudra que Sakura lui pardonne. Elle voudra s'excuser de ce qu'elle a fait à Hoshido, mais ce qu'elle a fait est inexcusable aux yeux de mon épouse, et aux miens aussi.» Il referma sèchement son livre. «La seule fois où je l'ai autorisé à l'approcher s'est finie dans les larmes. Je ne compte pas recommencer. Surtout avec deux enfants nouveaux-nés. Elle ne veut pas la voir, ni près d'elle ni auprès de nos enfants.»

Il se leva. Et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque pour reposer son ouvrage.

Il ne vit pas la frustration se lire sur le visage de son frère. «Léo!

\- Quoi? Tu vas me menacer pour gâter Corrin? Il est peut-être temps qu'elle apprenne qu'on a pas toujours ce qu'on veut dans la vie non?

\- Tu t'es laissé embobiner par ton Hoshidianne de femme.» Le souvenir de sa petite sœur en larmes le fit parler avant de réfléchir, le fit vouloir blesser le blond autant qu'il avait blessé sa cadette «Mon pauvre Léo. Crois-tu que père te l'as donné en mariage pour que vous vous aimiez tendrement?»

Son petit frère s'était figé. Sa main retombant à ses côtés. «Je me doute qu'il se fiche de mon bonheur. Contrairement à toi, j'ai compris depuis des années qu'il ne se souciait plus de nous. Donc non, je ne penses pas qu'il ait voulut me faire connaître le bonheur.»

Xander serra les dents devant cette attaque envers leur père. «Non ! La seule raison était pour que tu puisse avoir des enfants, qui un jour régnerons sur Hoshido pour père, quand le reste de la famille aura disparue ! Voilà pourquoi ! Ta femme n'a rien à dire ! Ces enfants sont nohrians, ils font partis de cette famille et elle n'a rien à dire! Corrin viendra dès ce soir!»

Léo décida qu'il avait assez laissé son frère déblatérer toutes ces insanités sur sa femme, et avançant vers lui, il poussa brutalement son aîné contre le mur et appuya sur sa gorge avec son avant-bras, afin que ce dernier ne puisse plus rien dire. Ses doigts crépitèrent de magie. «Bien...ouvres grand tes oreilles Xander, parce que je ne me répéterais pas. Sakura est devenue Norhianne quand je l'ai épousé et, malgré le fait que père ait forcé ce mariage, j'ai fini par aimer ma femme. Et je veux qu'elle soit le plus heureuse possible dans sa situation de prisonnière. Et quel que soit ton opinion sur la question, je donne le droit de regard à ma femme en ce qui concerne nos enfants.

-...

\- ...Vas y, prives moi de voir Siegbert si tu veux. Si c'est le prix à payer pour que mon épouse ait la paix. Mais je ne veux pas voir Corrin près de Sakura ou de nos enfants.» Léo accentua ses derniers mots, les articulant lentement, comme si son frère était attardé. «Je pense que désormais, seule Élise pourra venir, car elle est la seule à respecter nos choix, à ma femme et moi. Je pense avoir été clair, n'est-ce pas?»

Xander acquiesça, Léo relâcha sa prise sur la gorge de son aîné.

Le sorcier désigna la porte, le visage figé dans une moue méprisante «Je crois que tu connais la sortie.» Signe que leurs conversation était terminé, il alla chercher un autre livre dans sa bibliothèque.

* * *

 

**A Suivre**

 


	3. L'attaque

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ils auraient du le savoir.  
> Ils auraient du savoir que ça allait arriver.

_La sage femme quitta la salle du trône, sans savoir la portée de sa nouvelle, mais comment aurait-elle pu se douter de la vérité? Qui aurait pu imaginer ce que le monarque allait prévoir suite à cette nouvelle, qui était pourtant merveilleuse pour beaucoup de monde?_

_Le roi, souriant et ricanant, se leva et se retourna vers son fidèle conseiller Iago. «Des jumeaux, deux garçons» Il eut un sourire sadique, ses yeux brillant de méchanceté «je ne pensais pas cette petite Hoshidienne arriverait à me faire deux héritiers du premier coup._

_-Il est rare que les jeunes femmes de son age aient des jumeaux dès leurs première grossesse, et qu'elles survivent. Sa famille doit être solide à ce niveau. Mais elle ne doit pas tenir cela de sa mère, selon nos sources.» décréta Iago , fendant sa bouche d'un sourire sadique._

_Le sorcier ricana, le roi se tourna et regarda d'un air sérieux son second.«Grace à ses enfants, me voila un accès direct au trône d'Hoshido._

_Malheureusement votre altesse, la princesse Sakura est toujours la benjamine de sa famille, elle a trois aînés dont on ignore si ils ont des enfants.» Le sorcier eut un sourire immonde «il faudra faire place nette._

_\- Bien entendu. Mais nous ne pouvons rien tenter pour le moment. Ils ont encore besoin de leur mère, cela semble une évidence. Cependant nous devons séparé ces enfants de leurs parents avant qu'ils ne puissent se souvenir d'eux, avant qu'ils ne puissent apprendre se qu'est la tendresse ou l'amour...Ils faut avant tout les former à l'obéissance, de façon à ce qu'ils ne fassent que m'obéir et tuer ce que je désignerais.» il eut un rire froid « Une fois que tu auras arrachés ses enfants à leur cocon, tue mon fils et l'Hoshidienne. De façon à ce que l'on ne puisse te soupçonner, bien entendu._

_\- Votre fils aussi mon roi?"_

_\- J'aurais toujours Xander pour monter sur le trône. Je n'ai nullement besoin de Léo. Il est trop sensible, si il reste dans la vie de ses fils, il les rendra aussi faible que lui!»_

_Le sorcier baissa la tête en signe de soumission en souriant, heureux d'entendre qu'il pourrait lui même mettre fin aux jours du jeune prince arrogant._

* * *

Léo se mordit la lèvre. Il n'aimait guère le regard de Iago ces derniers temps. Le sorcier avait un sourire trop suspect. Peut-être que ça n'était rien (le sorcier était toujours bizarre) mais...c'était inquiétant «Niles!» appela-t-il, décidant de passer aux choses sérieuses. «Viens ici!»

L'ancien voyou arriva et prit aussitôt un air sérieux en voyant les traits de son maître. «Que puis-je pour vous Lord Léo?» demanda-t-il en faisant une révérence rapide. «Avez-vous une requête?»

«J'ai besoin de savoir ce que Iago mijote. Je n'apprécie pas trop son regard dernièrement. Il doit avoir quelque chose en tête...»

L'argenté eut un sourire railleur «Avez-vous enfin ouvert les yeux sur sa nature de serpent?

\- Je l'ai toujours su!» Il se leva et fit les cent pas «Mais il a la confiance de Père, je ne peux rien faire contre lui si ce n'est tenter de briser ses plans. Et je ne peux le supprimer, cela serait trop évident que je serais le coupable.

\- Très bien. Je vais l'observer.

\- Quand à Odin, il redoublera de vigilance, et montera la garde à l'intérieur des appartements. Il doit aussi se procurer des lames. Il semble s'y connaître alors qu'il choisisse ce qui lui convient le mieux pour protéger Sakura. Transmets-lui cela!»

L'archer s'inclina. Et s'éloigna. Léo se massa les tempes. _Que pouvait bien planifier Iago?_ Il ne ferait sans doute rien sans l'autorisation de son père. Ce qui voulait dire que si le sorcier tentait quelque chose contre lui...c'était que son père le voulait...

_«Mon pauvre Léo. Crois-tu que père te l'as donné en mariage pour que vous vous aimiez tendrement?»_

Non. Certainement pas. Son père ne se souciait pas de son bonheur. Il voulait juste un enfant issu de l'union d'un prince de Nohr et d'une princesse de Hoshido. Un enfant qui pourrait avoir des droits légitimes au trône.

_«La seule raison était pour que tu puisse avoir des enfants, qui un jour régnerons sur Hoshido pour père, quand le reste de la famille aura disparue...»_

Charmant comment Xander parlait de la mort de la famille de sa belle-sœur, de la famille biologique de Corrin. Sa stupide jalousie à leur égard devenait vraiment grave. Corrin aussi aveugle et naïve soit-elle à ce sujet ne s'en remettrait pas si quelque chose leurs arrivait. Camilla serait sans doute ravie de tuer ''la fausse grande sœur de Corrin'' (selon ses mots) sans savoir que cela lui ferait perdre sa précieuse petite sœur, probablement.

Il repoussa la colère qui monta en lui quand il se souvint de la visite de Xander. Son frère qui pensait que taper du poing sur la table suffisait à être obéit. Ha ! Il allait être déçu alors!

«Comment faire?»

Forrest et Tsubasa commençaient à marcher à quatre pattes. Ils passaient de plus en plus de temps avec leurs jouets dans la pièce de jeu spécialement faite pour eux. Élise venait chaque jour prendre le thé, et parler avec Sakura. Camilla venait de temps à autre, mais mettait régulièrement le sujet ''Corrin'' sur le tapis.

«Non je ne lui permettrais pas de venir. Et si elle a quelque chose à me dire, elle peut venir elle-même au lieu de venir pleurnicher auprès de grand frère ou de toi.»

Elle n'aurait jamais survécu à la guerre des concubines à toujours pleurnicher pour ses aînés.

_Savait-elle faire quelque chose d'elle-même?_

Il se laissa aller dans son fauteuil. Et se massa les tempes. Ses yeux se posèrent sur son grimoire sacré. «Vraiment on est loin de la vie de rêve!» Marmonna-t-il, épuisé par cette tension et ces angoisses qui ne le quittaient pas.

La naissance de ses enfants avait été merveilleuse mais comment se réjouir quand on se sentait _menacé si souvent? Quand on ne pouvait avoir confiance en son propre père? Ou en son propre frère?_

«Si je m'absentais, Corrin se précipiterais aussitôt ici.» Il roula des yeux «Quand comprendra-t-elle que Sakura ne veut pas la voir pour le moment?»

Odin entra dans les appartements, l'ait soucieux. «Messire. Niles m'a transmit votre message.

\- Très bien.

\- Vous soupçonnez Iago?

\- Oui.»

Le blond réfléchit. «Peut-être...

\- Quoi?

\- Vous avez organisé ces appartements vous-même. N'avez vous pas aménager une cachette? Dame Sakura pourrait s'y réfugier en cas de problème.

\- Tu doutes de tes capacités?

\- Non. Je sais me battre. J'ai une épée orage et des tomes. Mais si je me trouvais submergé par le nombre...peut-être qu'il serait bon d'avoir un plan de secours. Une cachette et un produit inoffensif pour endormir les enfants afin que leurs pleurs n'attirent pas l'attention.»

Léo le fixa, ses yeux clairs perdus dans le vide pendant qu'il réfléchissait. «Oui. Bonne idée.»

Il avait effectivement fait lui-même une cachette pour ses accessoires de magie. Pour se cacher pendant un court moment, cela pourrait suffire...Personne ne l'avait vu, seul Odin et Niles la connaissaient...et ils mourraient plutôt que parler.

_«...Je ne suis pas rassuré.»_

Il n'avait aucune confiance. En son père. Il savait que celui-ci avait des attentes. Il savait que l'homme avait sa propre idée de l'éducation. Et il craignait qu'il ne tente de prendre ses fils.

Sakura était toujours malheureuse, 6 mois après la naissance des enfants.

_Seule, ne pouvant sortir que peu souvent._

_Sans beaucoup de personne à qui parler._

Le climat de Nohr ne lui réussissait pas beaucoup, elle était souvent mélancolique.

Son pays lui manquait, mais pouvait-il la blâmer? A sa place, sa famille lui manquerait aussi, aussi bornés pouvaient-ils être pas moment.

Elle lui avait si souvent parlé de son frère Takumi, de son aîné Ryoma et de ses sœurs Hinoka et Azura.

 _Azura...la fille de la reine Arète, enlevée par Hoshido._ Il eut un rire sec; comprenant beaucoup de choses depuis quelques semaines . _Probablement après celui de Corrin, pour tenter de la récupérer._ Il avait fait des recherches et avait entendu dire qu'elle avait été terriblement maltraité par les concubines et leurs enfants, ceux qui étaient morts. Elle ne voulait certainement pas revenir. Si elle se souvenait d'eux, elle devait détester cet endroit.

_«Et je ne peux la blâmer..»_

Il se rappelait de sa mère, qui ne l'aimait pas, qui ne le voyait que comme un moyen de se rapprocher du roi. Ses espoirs d'enfants piétinés si souvent. Trahisons. Coups. Mensonges. Il avait été si souvent blessé émotionnellement.

Sakura ne serait pas heureuse ici.

Il en avait la certitude.

Ses enfants ne pourraient pas grandir dans un environnement sain, pas avec ce que son père avait prévu pour eux.

Et ça faisait mal de le reconnaître et de s'en rendre compte. Ses enfants seraient malheureux sous le règne de leur grand-père.

Ils affichaient déjà des comportements. Forrest souriait beaucoup, tendant les mains pour avoir des câlins ou jouant avec des peluches. Tsubasa détestait être séparé de son frère et hurlait quand ça arrivait. Il adorait les câlins et était déjà gourmand.

«...Odin, penses-tu que mes fils soient en sécurité ici?»

Le blond se tourna vers son seigneur, fronçant les sourcils. «Je vous demande pardon?

\- Tu as bien entendu. Permission d'être franc.

\- ….Je pense qu'ils seraient plus en sécurité à Hoshido. Votre père n'est pas un homme patient et il voudra avoir une influence de plus en plus importante.» Garon lui rappelait désagréablement Validar. «Je n'aime pas la façon dont ils parlent de ses petits-fils.»

Le plus jeune eut un rire sec «Penses-tu qu'il voudra me les prendre?

\- Sauf votre respect votre altesse, il n'a rien fait pour empêcher la mort de vos demi-frères et demi-soeurs, durant la guerre des concubines.»

_C'était un coup bas._

_Mais c'était la vérité, malheureusement._

* * *

Cela faisait presque 3 semaines que Léo avait envoyé Niles pour guetter les faits et gestes de Iago, et le mercenaire n'avait toujours rien trouvé de suspect chez le sorcier. _Même si l'ancien hors-la-loi avait des doutes persistants et ne dormait plus que d'un œil, devenant presque paranoïaque. Il avait la 'confiance'' du prince pour protéger sa femme et ses enfants, il se monterait digne de cette confiance._ Odin avait utilisé un sceau pour devenir un sorcier noir. Et avait une réserve de livres, et deux épées orage. Il restait de garde dans les appartements. Et dormait peu plus aussi, même s'il se relayait avec son partenaire aux cheveux blancs pour se reposer. Léo avait confié une dague magique à Sakura, afin qu'elle puisse de défendre. La cache avait été achevée en quelques jours et ils avaient tous répétés une situation d'urgence.

«Ca ne peut plus durer...»

_Devait-il prévoir une fuite?_

_Dans le pire des cas, sa famille ne pourrait pas rester au château, à la merci de son père._

_Ce serait trop risqué._

Il en avait discuté avec Odin et Niles et tout deux avaient été d'accord : A la première tentative, ils s'arrangeraient pour faire sortir la jeune femme du palais, avec les enfants, et les emmener à Hoshido.

Niles avait planifié le chemin le plus sûre et le plus rapide pour se rendre aux écuries. Léo avait acheté quatre faucons noirs. Et avait acheté le silence du palefrenier qui s'occupait de son cheval aux écuries. L'homme les aiderait à préparer les chevaux ailés en cas de fuite puis se laisserait assommer.

* * *

Léo se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque du château, ayant déjà lu tout les livres de sa bibliothèque. Ce qui n'était pas peu dire vu les nombreuses étagères dans ses appartements. Il remonta un couloir sombre, il faisait déjà nuit, car le soleil (le peu de soleil qu'ils avaient dans Nohr) se couchait tôt à cette période de l'année. Il n'avait donc que sa lanterne. Et les flambeaux aux murs.

«Vraiment l'éclairage ici laisse à désirer. Père ferait mieux d'améliorer certaines choses au château plutôt que dans l'armement.» marmonna-t-il, gêné dans son confort.

Il croisa une milice qui le salua. Quand les derniers gardes passèrent, Blindhir ,son tome légendaire accroché à a ceinture, se mit à briller d'une lumière vive, comme pour le mettre en garde d'un danger imminent. Il s'immobilisa, la chaleur dégagée par son livre magique contenait à la fois de la colère et de l'avertissement.

_Danger._

_Très proche._

La main sur le pommeau de son épée, sur le qui-vive. Étrangement, les pas de la milice derrière lui s'étaient stoppés, ce qui voulait dire que la personne s'était arrêtée. Il se retourna, ne laissant que peu d'espace entre le mur et son dos. Alors, il aperçut la dizaine d'homme face à lui, leurs armes en mains, pointées sur lui.

C'était un piège.

Comme quoi son pressentiment était justifié. Il était en danger.

Sakura l'était certainement aussi. Même s'il avait toute confiance en Niles et Odin.

Il devait rejoindre ses appartements au plus vite. Sa main gauche se posa sur son tome, l'énergie magique frémissant sous ses doigts. L'épée dans sa main était une épée orage, utile pour attaquer à distance. Il avait suivit le conseil de son vassal à ce sujet.

«Vous osez vous en prendre à votre prince?»

Ils ne répondirent pas. Mais ils hésitaient, les yeux rivés sur l'énergie magique qui luisait autour de ses doigts.

«Un conseil messieurs, si vous voulez vivre et revoir vos famille. Reculez!»

Ils ne bougèrent pas.

_Combien leurs avait-on promit?_

_La misère à Nohr était-elle aussi grande pour qu'ils soient prêt à aller si loin?_

«Sachez que, qu'importe qui a donné cet ordre, il ne respectera pas sa part du contrat et vous éliminera pour ne pas que vous parliez. En êtes-vous conscient?»

_Silence._

L'un d'eux plissa les yeux et dit d'une voix bourrue «On nous a dit de ne pas vous écoutez.

\- ''On''? ho...» Ses yeux brillèrent de compréhension.

_Iago. Évidement._

* * *

Le dernier garde fut éliminée quand une des plantes magique lui brisa la nuque. Mais le blond resta immobile, une étrange sensation l'envahit. Si l'attaque n'était pas uniquement ciblé contre lui? C'était trop facile...n'importe qui voulant le tuer aurait du savoir que de simples gardes ne pouvaient rien contre lui. Même des sorciers ne pouvaient rien.

«Sakura... Les enfants...» réalisa le prince de Nohr, à peine essoufflé par la bataille qu'il venait de livrer. Il réunit toute son énergie et courut vers ses appartements, priant tout les dieux possible pour que sa femme et ses enfants soit à l'abri.

* * *

Odin prit le petit Tsubasa des bras de sa mère tout en douceur et commença à le bercer, tentant d'éviter une crise de larme de son jeune maître au fort tempérament. Il lui rappelait Morgan, toujours grognon. Excepté que son cousin ne supportait pas d'être prit des bras de sa mère. Et hurlait dès que ça arrivait.

Heureusement le petit qu'il tenait était moins exclusif.

«Toi tu vas grandir pour avoir ton petit caractère.» Souffla-t-il. «J'espère juste que notre cible sera éliminée rapidement afin que tu puisse grandit en paix.»

Tsubasa gazouilla, lui faisant un sourire, ses yeux de la même couleur que ceux de son père, d'une couleur brune, presque argile.

«Princesse...vous...» il stoppa et un sourire fraternel ourla ses lèvres.

Sakura était exténuée de devoir s'occuper nuit et jour de ses jumeaux, Léo et elle ayant refusé tous serviteurs, et s'était assoupie avec son second fils dans les bras. Le petit et frêle Forest dormant déjà à poings fermés dans le double berceau à ses cotés. La jeune mère ne laissait vraiment pas les nourrices commandées par le roi approchées de ses enfants, ne laissant que Léo, Élise, Niles et Odin touchaient les bambins. Elle n'avait confiance qu'en eux pour la sécurité de ses enfants.

Elle avait développé une amitié avec Odin. Qui lui disait souvent qu'elle lui rappelait certaines personnes qu'il avait connu. Léo avait même fait de lui le serviteur de Sakura en priorité. Il la suivrait avant tout si les époux devaient se séparer.

Odin se sentait épuisé d'être toujours sur le qui-vive. _Laslow l'aidait en se ''promenant'' et en regardant les mouvements des gardes mais bien entendu, ça ne suifferait pas._

«Vous seriez mieux si ''il'' était mort.»

_Par il, qu'entendait-il? Sa mission? Le roi?_

Une fois qu'il eut calmé le bébé, le jeune sorcier le déposa aux cotés de son frère et le petit s'assoupit aussitôt, serrant la peluche de pégase cousue par sa mère.

Mais le sorcier lui resta parfaitement éveillé, sur le qui-vive, son instinct en alerte, ce même instant qui lui avait permit de survivre pendant des années dans un futur apocalyptique. Où la moins erreur était fatale, il avait survécu pour sauver sa famille, pour protéger ses jeunes cousins.

Et son instinct se réveilla brutalement. Le même sentiment qui le faisait se réveiller dans sa couche, persuadé que Grima ''les'' avait trouvé, le cœur battant et la terreur le paralysant...jusqu'à ce que l'instinct de survie le force à se lever.

Il entendit du bruit plus loin, dans le premier salon, il se précipita vers la source des sons, trouvant les bruits suspects. Il arriva dans la pièce et y découvrit un dizaine de spadassins armés d'épée d'argent.

Niles était étendu au sol, du sang dans ses cheveux blancs.

Le soldats stoppèrent en le voyant, hésitant. Puis ils avancèrent. _Ce n'était qu'un jeune homme, un sorcier...un rigolo. Que pouvait-il faire?_

Sauf que ce n'était pas n'importe qui. Il avait vu pire, bien pire dans sa vie. «Bande de lâches, vous avez attendus que Messire Léo soit partit pour vous attaquer à sa pauvre épouse et à ses enfants de 6 mois. Dommage pour vous, Odin le sombre est là et ne vous laissera pas faire un pas de plus. J'ai combattu un être bien plus maléfique que vous et je l'ai vaincu! Je ne tomberais pas devant vous!»

_C'est ce qu'aurait fait son oncle, sa tante, son père, sa mère..._

_C'est ce que Laslow ou Lucina aurait fait._

Il allait devoir montrer son vrai pouvoir. Un pouvoir qu'il n'avait jamais montré à son maître. Ler pouvoir d'Owain. Sa tante avait insisté pour qu'il teste toute les classes. Comme elle avait eu raison. «Merci Robin...» Il allait pouvoir se débarrasser d'eux sans problème. Il avait toujours caché sa vraie force. Et là il allait devoir s'en servir.

Il aspira de ses mains la magie d'un livre posé sur la table prés de lui, tout en refermant les portes derrières lui, seul défense entre Sakura et ses assassins. Un vent violent sortit de la main du jeune sorcier et repoussa les assassins contre la porte principale, dépassant la puissance habituelle de l'ouvrage qui manqua de se déchirer sous les doigts habiles du sorcier. Celui-ci attrapa son propre grimoire et déchaîna un violent rayon de foudre sur les assaillants, qui, même a dix contre un, avait du mal à contrecarré le sorcier a lui seul.

«Goûtez à la puissance des ténèbres!»

Il évita un couteau et lança un nouveau rayon, assommant un des ennemis. Une dague l'atteignit au visage et une autre au bras et son acte héroïque lui rappela son propre père.

_Lon'qu_

_Lors de la morts de tant des leurs dans son futur de cauchemar..._

_Son père avait fait obstacle de son corps, recevant une nuée de rayons de magie dans le corps pour les protéger, ses cousines, son cousin, et lui. Juste avant que Sumia et Cordelia ne les traînent sur les pégases pour les emmener loin._

«Si je dois faire comme lui...»

_Il savait qu'il en arriverait aussi à cet extrême dans le pire des cas, qu'il donnerait sa vie pour ces deux adorables enfants endormis et leur jeune mère à peine deux portes derrière lui._

_«_ Qui les protégera si je meurs?»

Ses yeux se posèrent là où une marque aurait du être...la même que son oncle...que ses cousins...que Lucina.

_La bénédiction de Naga..._

«Il en faudra plus que ça pour le tuer.»

Il jeta le grimoire au sol et tira l'épée orage de cachette, derrière son manteau. Ses talents d'escrimeur, qui avait fait de lui l'un des combattants les plus puissant des Veilleurs, étaient plus que bienvenue.

«Venez si vous êtes assez lâches!»

* * *

Léo courut aussi vite qu'il put, une profonde entaille sur son épaule droite le ralentissant légèrement, la douleur l'élançant douloureusement. Il enfonça littéralement les portes de ses appartements, passant à côté d'un Niles évanoui, la main posée sur son livre légendaire.

Il vit des corps, du sang partout. Mais aucune chevelure blonde. Il entendait des bruits de combats vers la tour.

«Sakura! Odin!» Hurla le jeune père courant vers la chambre de sa compagne. La magie crépitait déjà sur ses doigts, vague chaude et prête à détruire.

Il arriva en hauts des marches: encore des corps, brûlés par la foudre. La chambre de Sakura se trouvait à quelques mètres. Dans un élan de désespoir il franchit les derniers mètres, reprenant difficilement son souffle. Odin était là, à moitié mort au milieu du corridor. Léo s'accroupit auprès de son second et le secoua.

«Odin! Odin réveil toi!» Les deux épées orages traînaient au sol, ensanglantées, près de deux livres de magies aux pages déchirées.

Faiblement le sorcier souffla «Seigneur Léo.. Lady Sakura... Il en reste un... Dépêchez-vous. Je l'ai blessé mais il n'est pas mort.» Il grogna appuyant contre ses plaies afin d'essayer de contrôler le saignement important. Il voulait se lever. Il devait sauver la princesse.

Léo se releva en s'aidant du mur, Brynhildr brillant de plus en plus contre lui comme si l'ouvrage légendaire ressentait de la rage également. Il passa sa mains sur le livre, relâchant sa plaie qui se remit à saigner abondamment. Un sort puissant lui crépita sur les doigts. Des racines d'épines sortir du sol, délogeant les dalles au sol, enfonçant la porte dans un terrible craquement de bois et entoura la gorge de l'assaillant qui brandissait une dague au dessus du corps frêle de Sakura, qui se tenait au dessus du berceau de leur deux enfants.

Elle tourna la tête vers le couloir ou Léo s'effondra, l'assassin pendant au milieu de la chambre, pendu par des ronces sortant du sol.

Sakura courut vers son époux, appelant à l'aide de toute ses forces. Elle se souvint du bâton de guérisseuse que Élise lui avait laissé ''au cas où''. Elle se précipita dans sa chambre pour le récupérer dans le coffre. Cela faisait des mois qu'elle n'avait pas utilisé sa magie. Mais le flot de lumière blanche entoura le prince blond, soignant ses plaies. Voyant son mari tenter de se relever, elle utilisa rapidement sa magie sur Odin. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'était devenu Niles mais n'osait pas s'éloigner des deux hommes.

Lâchant son objet magique, elle se précipita vers le berceau de Forrest qui hurlait. Elle tenta de le calmer, caressant les cheveux de Tsubasa (en larmes) de sa main libre.

«S...Sakura.» Léo se releva, à bout de souffle. Il avança d'un pas chancelant vers la jeune fille et la serra contre lui pendant de longues minutes.


	4. La fuite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il fallait s'enfuir, avant qu'ils ne les attrapent.

Léo pris le petit Tsubasa dans ses bras, déposant un baiser sur les cheveux déjà très blonds de son fils cadet. Sakura berçait Forrest, son visage enfouit dans le duvet rose qui lui couvrait la tête. Niles arriva, encore titubant, du sang coulant de son front.

«Niles! Tu es vivant!» S'exclama Odin, oubliant sa grandiloquence pendant un court instant.

«Il en faut plus qu'un coup sur le crâne pour en finir avec moi.» Répliqua l'ancien voleur, qui en avait vécu bien pire dans sa vie. «Bien que fait-on maintenant?» Il grimaça et se repassa la main sur sa plaie à la tête.

Sakura reposa Forrest dans le berceau et récupéra son spectre, usant sa magie pour soigner le garde du corps. Celui-ci eut un hochement de tête en guise de remerciement.

Le prince cajola Tsubasa une dernière fois et confia l'enfant à Sakura, elle embrassa elle aussi son fils et le confia à Odin qui le plaça tout contre lui, calant le petit garçon dans une écharpe contre sa poitrine. Le jeune homme récupéra ensuite son autre fils, et le passa à Niles.

«Vous êtes sûr de ne pas vouloir prendre Tsubasa monseigneur?» demanda Odin, ses sens aux aguets, comme jamais depuis des mois.

«Je te fais confiance pour prendre soin de mon fils.» Sourit Léo. «Et puis si les gardes venait à nous poursuivre, il voudront nous arrêter, Sakura et moi, en priorité. Nous voulons avant tout la sécurité de nos enfants.» C'était une grande preuve de confiance. Très grande.

_Niles sembla pour la première fois un peu mal à l'aise._

_Odin avait un visage pâle, comme s'il revoyait quelque chose de terrible._

Sakura hocha la tête, surmontant sa timidité naturelle«Si...ils nous arrivent quelques choses...» elle glissa un regard vers Léo et elle y vit de l'inquiétude dans son regard ( _après tout, son père venait de tenter de le tuer, de la tuer_...), elle se ressaisit et reporta son attention sur les deux protecteurs. «Si...il nous arrive quelque chose, que nous soyons capturés ou tués, allez au palais d'Hoshido et donnez cette missive à Ryoma. Il vous protégera et protégera nos enfants.» Elle leurs tendit un rouleau de parchemin chacun.

Odin prit une grande inspiration. _Qu'avait-il vécu pour sembler si hanté à cet instant?_ Elle n'était pas certaine de vouloir le savoir. Niles lui serra les dents, ses yeux étincelants. Ils protégeraient leurs petits princes jusqu'à la mort. Aucun doute.

«Bien» reprit Léo «Allons y. Il faut profiter de la relève des gardes pour rejoindre les écuries. Et Père ne va pas tarder à se rendre compte de l'échec de l'attaque. Iago va revenir à la charge rapidement.»

Ils rassemblèrent quelques objets dans une besace que Niles prit en charge.

«Allons y. Rapidement.»

Le petit groupe se dépêcha de rejoindre les écuries ou le palefrenier attendait avec les pégases noirs.

_Léo était certain que cet homme ne les avait pas trahi._

_Il en était convaincu._

Les couloirs était vides, et cela n'augurait rien de bon. Léo dut assommer seulement deux gardes sur le chemin. Sa magie crépitait autour de ses doigts, comme des décharges de puissance.

_C'était trop peu._

_Ce n'était pas normal._

Ils arrivèrent finalement sans encombre jusqu'aux écuries, mais tout cela avait était beaucoup trop facile aux goûts de Léo. Et ça ne le rassurait guère. _Un piège les attendait peut-être? Une troupe armée jusqu'aux dents?_ Il savait que son père les avait mis sous surveillance jour et nuit, pourquoi réduire subitement la garde dans les couloirs? Surtout cette nuit, avec la tentative qui venait d'avoir lieu?

Il posa la main sur son grimoire sacré, la magie créant des étincelles autour de ses doigts fins. «Tenez vous prêt.» Odin et Niles se tendirent, prêt à protéger les enfants avec leur vie. Sakura qui fermait la marche sortie un tome magique dont la foudre commença à lui crépiter sous les doigts. Heureusement le prince et le jeune serviteur bonds lui avaient donné quelques cours à ce niveau.

D'un coup de pied, le paladin noir ouvrit la porte.

_Personne._

_C'était trop calme._

C'est alors qu'il aperçu le corps du palefrenier, étendu par terre, la gorge tranchée. Les pégases sombres avait subit le même sort, leur sang laissant une odeur d'acier flottait dans l'air.

«C'est un piège, il faut sortir de là et vite.» conclut Léo, précipitant tout le monde au dehors de l'écurie, sortant dans la cour pavée. Les pas des garnison de soldats faisait écho dans le couloir de droite qui se rapprochait.

Il se mirent en position,prêt a se défendre, ils furent étonné de voir les soldats être projetés contre un mur, un à un.

Corrin apparut, rengainant Yato à sa ceinture. Elle ne tint même pas compte des regard étonnés qui la fixèrent, posant ses yeux rubis sur son frère. La jeune femme avait revêtu une armure d cuir discrète, une cape doublée de fourrure, bleue, mais déchirée par les combats menées, pendait dans son dos avec élégance. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux en une longue tresse. Son regard rouge était concentré et déterminé. Elle était encore pied nus, comme à son habitude, ce qui rendaient ses pas inaudibles sur le sol froid du palais.

«Il faut se dépêcher, d'autres garnisons arrivent.» Énonça la jeune femme, tout en montrant un chemin sur à frère. Le chemin menant aux autres écuries. Celle des montures plus agressives.

Ils durent mettre hors d'état de nuire un bon nombre de soldats sur le chemin.

«Où nous emmènes tu?» questionna Léo. Il n'était jamais allé dans cette direction, contrairement à sa grande sœur ou à des soldats. Il savait qu'il y avait des écuries différentes. Mais il ne s'était jamais senti concerné.

«Aux écuries des wyvernes, j'y ai transféré ton cheval il y a trois jours, lorsque j'ai appris pour votre attentat.» Sa sœur venait de confirmer ses pensées, et il hocha la tête. Des créatures ailés seraient plus propices pour fuir. Il faisait nuit, leur fuite serait plus simple.

Corrin se tourna vers les deux protecteurs, Odin ayant placé une main protectrice sur la petite tête blonde de Tsubasa. Les enfants, par précautions, avaient été nourri avec du lait mêlé à une potion calmante afin qu'ils dorment et ne fassent aucun bruit.

«L'un de vous sait-il monter une Wyverne?» Les questionna t-elle de ses deux yeux rougeoyants.

«Oui. Un ami m'a apprit...» Répondit Odin, d'un ton distant, tâchant de ne pas penser à Gérome dans un moment pareil. «Je n'aurais aucun problème.

\- Beruka m'a montré il y a quelques temps.» indiqua Niles, son sourire sarcastique dissimulé par la pénombre.

«Bien. Vous prendrez deux wyvernes différents, par précaution. Léo...j'ai placé un pégase noir dans l'écurie, ce sera plus simple pour toi vu que tu n'aimes pas..." La jeune femme secoua la tête et se retourna vers sa jeune sœur, visiblement très gênée. «Sakura..

\- Je vais monter avec Léo." Dit Sakura d'un ton cassant. Même dans l'obscurité, elle put voir les oreilles pointues de la dragonne s'affaisser. Un léger remord la tenailla mais ce fut bref.

_Pense à Ryoma._

_Pense au chagrin de Hinoka._

_Pense à la douleur de Takumi._

_Pense à la souffrance de Kawa._

_Penses à Mère._

«Bien... Je vais me charger de faire diversion et mettre hors d'état de nuire le plus de soldats possible. Vous, prenez les montures et vous partez aussi vite que vous pouvez, mettez vous à l'abri derrière la barrière.» Sur ses mots, elle posa sa main sur la joue de Léo qui se tétanisa.

«Prend bien soin de ta famille petit frère.»

Elle ne laissa pas au plus jeune le temps de répondre quoi que se soit et partie en courant vers les remparts du fort.

«Allons y Sakura.»

* * *

Le petit groupe atteignit sans problème les écuries normalement réservés aux wyvernes. Ils trouvèrent tous le long du chemin des corps de soldats assommés, à croire que Corrin s'était déjà occupée du plus gros morceaux de l'armée en allant les chercher. Léo ouvrit les portes pour découvrir son pégase de guerre, déjà scellé, n'attendant que lui, ainsi que deux dragons harnachés, n'attendant que leurs cavaliers.

Niles approcha doucement l'une des créatures, tendant la main devant lui pour que la créature puisse renifler son odeur, comme lui avait appris Beruka. L'imposant animal vain aussitôt coller sa tète contre a main du mercenaire, sans à priori ni crainte, comme à la recherche de caresse. «La princesse à choisi la wyverne idéale pour voyager avec un enfant.» Conclut Niles , rassurant grandement les parents. Odin vérifia rapidement que les «porte-bébés» improvisés étaient au point avant d'enfourcher sa propre monture, celle-ci ne bronchant pas.

«Bon, une fois que Corrin aura détourné l'attention, nous n'aurons pas beaucoup de temps pour nous envoler depuis la cour, et parcourir la route vers la barrière pour Hoshido. En volant, nous y serons bien plus rapidement.» annonça Léo en caressant l'encolure de son destrier. Chacun pris place sur sa monture, Léo aidant Sakura à s'installer derrière lui. La jeune femme se colla à lui, serrant son buste contre le sien.

«Niles, prend par la volière. Tu pourras passer au dessus des remparts, donne le signal à ma sœur pour qu'elle puisse partir de son côté. Il ne faut pas qu'elle se fasse prendre...»

Niles acquiesça d'un signe de la tète. Il tapa au sol du pied et la wyverne décolla, passant par l'ouverture du toit prévu au décollage des dragons. Un rugissement retentit au loin, probablement Corrin qui s'était vue forcée de se tranformer.

_Ce qui n'était pas bon signe._

Il eut rapidement un bon visuel sur la dragonne d'argent qui luttait, entourée de soldats.

_Tout semblait bien se passer._

_C'était presque trop facile._

* * *

Il y était presque.

Quelques mètres et ils passaient la barrière. Les deux dragons-montures la franchirent à la suite du pégase noir. Pourquoi? Comment? Ils ne le surent pas mais ils s'arrêtèrent, à l'abri et hors d'atteinte.

Un rugissement retentit au loin et ils virent Corrin s'écraser au sol, son aile formant un angle horrible.

Des flèches noires étaient plantés dans ses flancs.

Une lance atrocement reconnaissable se voyait, plantée dans son encolure.

Elle rugit de douleur et se redressa. Des gouttes de sang étaient projetés partout, des sifflements lui échappaient et ses griffes raclaient le sol. Ses ailes déployés, elle se cabra de son corps imposant, tentant l'intimidation. Un rugissement poussé par le dragon fit reculer un bon nombre de soldats, effrayés de devoir combattre l'imposante créature. Le chef s'avança, hurlant à ses hommes paralysés par la peur d'attaquer. Les archers armèrent leur projectiles. Les flèches fendirent l'air, certaines furent repousser par la cuirasse du dragon, mais certaines, dont les pointes avaient une teinte d'un bleu plus foncée, déchirèrent les écailles et pénétrèrent la chair de la dragonne. Corrin émit un grognement, vacillant dans les airs.

Sakura poussa un cri étouffé. Elle savait ce que ce liquide bleu était: le poison qu'on mettait sur les armes anti-dragons.

Dans un cri de souffrance, la dragonne s'écrasa au sol, du bon côté de la barrière, hors d'atteinte. Ils étaient sauvés. La troupe ne pourrait pas les suivre.

Mais les hoshidians, eux, n'allaient pas tarder à arriver. Sakura était sauvée, et les enfants aussi.

«Kamui!» s'écria la plus jeune en se penchant sur le corps meurtrie, certaines des flèches étant encore plantée dans sa chair, certaines étant même cassées. Elle passa ses jambes sous la tête de sa sœur, lui permettant de respirer avec moins de difficulté. Les yeux rubis de la dragonne , à demi clos, cherchèrent un instant la jeune femme.

«Sakura...Tu n'as rien?» demanda t-elle d'une voix tremblante, soucieuse de l'état de santé de sa sœur plus que de la sienne. «Et les enfants? Léo? Niles et Odin?

\- Nous allons tous bien.» répondit la plus jeune, les larmes aux yeux. «Mais...toi...»

L'argentée eu un sourire. «Quel soulagement» souffla-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

«Kamui Nee-sama?! Non il en faut pas que tu t'endormes! Je t'en pris ne t'endors pas! Tu as été empoisonné par...» Elle entendit les autres qui la rejoignait.

« Il faut l'emmener au palais. Vite!»


	5. Raison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elle avait une raison.  
> Une très bonne raison.  
> Elle avait juste peur de la dire.

Kawa s'avança vers la porte où été gardée sa jumelle sous bonne garde. Malgré ses blessures tout justes cicatrisées, il savait que sa condition de dragonne la rendait dangereuse. Orochi l'avait prévenu il y a quelques heures que la jeune femme s'était enfin réveillée, après des jours d'inconscience, veillée par Sakura, le jeune prince de Nohr et ses deux acolytes.

_Rien n'était plus dangereux qu'un dragon blessé._

"Ouvrez!"

Le garde lui ouvrit la porte, le jeune homme étant entravé par le repas de sa sœur. "Laissez nous seuls.

\- Mais mon prince.

\- Je ne risque rien." assura-t-il d'un ton tranquille et rassurant. "Ne craignez rien."

Il entra, la porte se refermant derrière lui. Ses yeux rubis se posèrent sur sa jumelle, un sourcil argenté se soulevant. La jeune femme se recroquevilla sur son futon, les chaines à ses poignets et à sa cheville ne lui laissant pas l'opportunité d'aller plus loin. Il doutait qu'elle puisse bouger vu son état. Elle était encore très faible.

« Bonjour » dit simplement le jeune homme « Ne forces pas trop, tes plaies vont se rouvrir.»

La jeune femme regarda tout autour d'elle, ne comprenant pas trop encore où elle était. Kawa lui trouva un air d'animal apeuré.

_Ce n'était pas étonnant après ce qui était arrivé._

« Tout vas bien, tu es au palais d'Hoshido » décida-t-il de rajouter devant l'air terrifié de sa sœur.

_Au moins elle ne paniqua pas davantage._

_C'était l'essentiel._

Elle sembla se détendre un peu après cette simple information, et osa posé sa première question depuis son réveil. « Comment vont les autres ? ils vont bien? Et les enfants?»

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire malgré lui, sa jumelle venait de sortir d'un coma de plusieurs jours et ses premiers mots étaient pour ses compagnons.

« Je dois bien t'avouer que sentir l'énergie de Sakura passant la barrière a été une surprise et un véritable soulagement pour nous tous ici. J'ai senti d'autres énergies franchir la barrière, j'y ai reconnu le prince de Nohr, et la tienne, si faible… »

Pour un peu, il aurait renforcé la barrière mais le prince du pays voisin n'avait aucune mauvaise intention, ou il n'aurait pu entrer. Et c'était la même chose pour ses serviteurs. Il marqua une pause, soufflant tout l'air présent dans ses poumons. Sa jumelle le regarda avec intensité.

« Nous sommes venus à la rencontre de Sakura et pendant que les guérisseurs t'ont soigné du mieux qu'ils pouvaient, elle nous a expliqué tout ce qui lui est arrivé durant l'année écoulée. Elle a plaidé la cause du prince et de ses protecteurs, et même la tienne. »

La jeune femme eut l'air surprise par les mots de son frère, mais ne prononça pas un mot, ne voulant pas le couper dans ses explications.

« Depuis votre retour, personne n'arrive à séparer Hinoka des petits. Ryoma a décidé de laisser une chance au prince Léo et l'a pris sous son aile. Takumi est chargé de lui enseigner nos coutumes et notre manière de vivre, autant te dire qu'il est _ravi_. Ils s'adaptent tous plutôt bien je dois dire. » Lâcha-t-il dans un sourire.

_Takumi avait fait la moue un bon moment._

_Sa méfiance était plus de palpable._

_Mais elle s'était dissipée au fut et à mesure qu'il se découvrait des points communs avec son beau-frère._

Le jeune homme s'appuya alors contre le mur de la petite pièce, dominant sa jumelle de toute sa hauteur. Il soupira et posa la question que redoutait Corrin depuis le début de la conversation. «Pourquoi avoir choisi Norh Kamui ? » Soupira-t-il si bas qu'une personne extérieure aurait cru que la question n'était pas adressée à la jeune femme.

L'argentée recroquevilla ses jambes et les encercla de ses bras, elle eut un sanglot, et une larme glissa le long de sa joue. «J'ai tué notre mère » murmura-t-elle si bas que sa voix était à peine audible à travers ses sanglots.

Son jumeau, malgré son ouïe plus développée, n'en crut pas ses oreilles. « Quoi ? Enfin ne dis pas de bêtises, c'était un accident. Tu as été trompée, utilisée par Garon. Mère t'a protégé. Ce n'est pas de ta faute.» Il se décolla du mur, regardant intensément sa sœur, l'air complètement choqué.

Elle s'obstina «Si je n'étais jamais revenue, maman serait encore en vie. Je l'ai tué. C'est de ma faute. Comment voulais-tu que je soutienne votre regard chaque jous en sachant ce que j'ai fait ! »

Ses yeux rubis étincelaient de larmes qui roulaient librement sur ses joues rougies. « Je n'arrive plus à me regarder dans un miroir. Je fais le même cauchemar toutes les nuits, je revois mère se jeter devant moi et me protéger. Chaque nuit j'essaie de la sauver mais en vain.»

Elle eut une crise de larmes et son frère se plaça face à elle tentant de capter le regard de sa sœur, sa tête reposant entre ses bras.

«Kamui, tu n'es responsable de rien, Garon est responsable ! Il t'a utilisé contre nous !

\- J'ai été son instrument, j'ai agis aveuglement ! J'ai gardé l'épée qu'il m'avait offerte ! Je ne mérite rien de vous et surtout pas votre pardon »

_Pensant stupidement que c'était un cadeau donné par affection._

_Pensant de manière stupidement sentimentale qu'il tenait à elle et que cette épée en était la preuve._

Elle repoussa son frère, ce dernier se releva avec élégance et pris la direction de la sortie, il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte et se retourna finalement vers sa sœur.

« Je vais ordonner qu'on t'apporte à manger. Et aussi...repose toi. Sakura passera peut-être te voir quand ta fièvre sera tombée, et quand elle se sera elle-même reposée.»

Il s'éclipsa, la laissant seule avec ses regrets et ses cauchemars. Seule dans la pièce close.

Elle se mordit la lèvre.

_Il y avait autre chose._

_Autre chose qu'elle n'avait pas osée dire._

_Une vérité qu'elle avait peur de dire._

_Car **ils** allaient peut-être la haïr encore plus si ils savaient "ça"_

* * *

Corrin se réveilla difficilement, ouvrant un œil après l'autre, sa vision resta trouble quelques minutes, le temps que ses yeux s'habituent à la lumière tamisée et douce du lieu où elle se trouvait. Elle tenta de se redresser mais une douleur fulgurante au niveau du ventre et des côtes la bloqua, la forçant à se rallonger.

C'est vrai, elle était blessée et pas totalement guérie.

Elle se rappela que son jumeau était passé...quand était-ce? Quelques heures, jours, plus tôt? Combien de temps avait-elle dormi?

Elle examina plus attentivement sa "chambre", ce qu'elle n'avait pas fait la première fois qu'elle avait ouvert les yeux.

_Une chambre sans fenêtre._

_Un lit._

_Du confort._

La personne en charge de la surveiller s'éclipsa de la chambre sans lui dire un mot. Elle osa à peine écarter les pans de son yukata et y vit un grand bandage lui recouvrant l'intégralité de son buste, certaine parties tachées de petits points rouges, là où les flèches s'étaient plantées alors qu'elle avait son corps de dragon. Ça faisait encore mal!

Sa bouche était sèche, signe que ça faisait certainement un moment qu'elle était inconsciente. Elle voulut se relever en s'aidant de ses mains, et remarqua qu'elle était attachée.

«Je te conseil d'arrêter de bouger. Tu vas rouvrir tes blessures. Ce serait bête alors que tu es presque guérie, hein?» lança une voix depuis l'entrée de la chambre.

Elle releva les yeux, apercevant son jumeau qui venait de rentrer, un plateau à la main où étaient placées une théière fumante et une petite tasse. Avec quelque chose sur une assiette, surement de quoi manger.

La jeune femme rougit et referma son vêtement. Heureusement son frère avait détourné la tête pour lui servir une tasse de thé qu'il approcha de ses lèvres. Elle but avidement le breuvage chaud, se délectant du gout si particulier du thé vert.

« Doucement, tu as été inconsciente un long moment.

« Combien de temps ? » questionna-t-elle d'une voix éraillée.

« Trois jours, tu as fait peur à tout le monde »

Elle se renferma. Elle était certaine que des gens auraient été ravis de sa disparition. Elle, le monstre qui avait tué sa propre mère. Tout le monde devait penser qu'elle avait enlevé Sakura.

Elle retourna la tête vers son frère, qui l'aida à prendre une autre gorgé du doux breuvage.

« Sakura ? Léo ? Leurs enfants ? »

Son jumeau eu un doux sourire en l'aidant à se réinstaller confortablement. « Tout le monde va bien. Sakura n'a rien grâce à toi, d'après ce qu'elle nous à raconter, et d'après ce que nous avons pu constaté, elle serait morte sans ton intervention. »

Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes, se demandant si elle devait tout avouer a son frère. Elle soupira, lui faisant lâcher une grimace.

« C'est pour ça que j'ai choisi Nohr »

Le regard choqué de Kawa lui confirma qu'il fallait qu'elle en dise plus pour se faire comprendre.

Il lança, fronçant les sourcils « Pardon? Sakura a été capturée après ton choix. Tu ne peux pas avoir été influencée par ça.»

Elle soupira encore une fois. « J'ai fait deux rêves durant mon séjour à Hoshido. » Commença-t-elle, hésitante. «Ils semblaient si réels. »

Il ne répondit pas, bras croisés. Il semblait terriblement suspicieux...ou dubitatif.

« Le premier n'était composé que de flashs, d'images se succédant de plus en plus rapidement… Je n'ai pas compris les informations que je voyais ou que je ressentais. Tout allait si vite. Je voyais Mère qui me souriait, je voyais une énergie maléfique, je voyais des éclats de lumières violettes, je ressentais de la rage mêlée de désespoir. Je n'ai fait le rapprochement que le lendemain… lors de la mort de mère. »

Son jumeau eu l'air choqué et sembla comprendre quelques choses qu'elle-même ne comprenait pas vraiment. Il ouvrit la bouche et la referma aussitôt, hésitant.

« L'armée de Nohr n'est arrivé que le lendemain. après la soirée de veille...nous avons dormis quelques heures et j'ai fait le second rêve. Bizarrement il était plus clair, plus net, plus précis. Comme si "on" voulait que j'y prête une réel attention. Je nous voyais tous réunis dans la clairière...»

 _Son choix_ ! pensa son frère, reprenant ses esprits et écoutant la suite du récit de sa sœur.

« Je choisissais Hoshido. » Des larmes apparurent dans ses yeux rubis qui fixaient le plafond, refusant de croiser ceux de son jumeau.

« Un autre flash m'a montré le kidnapping de Sakura, son mariage forcé avec Léo, les jumeaux… Mais j'ai aussi vu l'enlèvement des nourrissons, la mort de mon frère, puis celle de Sakura. Une dernière image me montrait Forrest et Tsubasa adolescents, attaquant le palais d'Hoshido. La cendre, la ruine… Notre mort à tous. »

_J'aurais pu choisir quand même Hoshido._

_J'aurais pu parler de ce rêve à Ryoma._

_J'aurais dû._

_Le stratège de Hoshido prenait les prédictions de Mère aux sérieux._

Kawa, estomaqué, ne sut que dire. Les informations ne pouvaient qu'être vraies, Orochi ayant glissé une potion dans le thé à cet effet.

« J'ai rejoint Nohr ce jour-là, pour pouvoir protéger Sakura le moment venu. Pour que Léo vive. Pour que cette vision ne se réalise jamais. Pour que leurs enfants puissent vivre dans un endroit où ils seront libres et en paix, sans devoir nourrir un tyran de sa soif de conquête. Pour vous sauver tous même si cela voulait dire me faire haïr de vous. »

_Si j'avais choisi Hoshido et parlé de ce rêve à tous le monde._

_Ils m'auraient cru. Ils auraient protégé Sakura avec beaucoup plus de précautions._

_Et ça ne serait pas arrivé...son enlèvement et son mariage forcé._

Cette fois, la jeune femme ne lutta plus contre ses larmes, qui coulèrent librement sur ses joues.

« Nous t'aurions cru si tu nous en avais parlé à **ce** moment. Mère voyait l'avenir aussi. Ryoma t'aurait cru. On aurait protégé Sakura. Puisque j'ai rétabli la barrière assez rapidement. Sauf que, puisque nous ne savions rien, elle a été enlevée avant que je puisse achever les préparatifs.» Il soupira « Tu aurais pu protéger Sakura en restant avec nous...ça lui aurait évité de souffrir. Car même si Léo se soucie d'elle, elle a du vivre un enfer au début.»

Sa jumelle se recroquevilla sous le reproche implicite. « J'ai été trop secouée par ce rêve pour y réfléchir correctement. L'armée de Nohr est arrivée trop vite. Si j'avais eu plus de temps, j'aurais trouvé une meilleure solution.

\- ...»

_Tout cela aurait pu être empêché si nous avions eu plus de temps._

_Si nous avions eu ne serait que deux ou trois jours de plus._

Le jeune homme sous le choc caressa les cheveux de sa sœur, la regardant comme si il la voyait à nouveau, comme si elle n'était jamais repartie. Mais aussi avec un regard qui cherchait quelque chose qui avait été perdu.

« Tu n'as pas fait le meilleur choix, mais tu n'avais pas le temps d'y penser.»

Il se leva.

« Je dois aller parler à Ryoma, Hinoka et Takumi. Essaie de te reposer, d'accord ? Sakura et le prince de Nohr passerons demain pour te voir. »

Elle lui sourit à travers ses larmes, un sourire qui lui réchauffa le cœur. La réaction de son jumeau lui faisait tellement de bien après tous ces mois à se faire blâmer par Léo, à se faire rejeter par Sakura et à savoir que sa famille de Hoshido la détestait. Toutes ces fois où penser au regard, furieux et dégoûté, de son jumeau la torturait.

Elle osa demander; le coeur battant « Nii-san ? Tu me crois n'est-ce pas ?»

Sur le pas de la porte, il se retourna vers sa sœur. Elle lui parut si jeune tout à coup. Alors qu'ils avaient le même âge. Mais il avait été élevé comme le second prince quand elle avait été cloisonnée dans une forteresse, et surprotégée par ses frères et sœurs de Nohr. Il avait la responsabilité de protéger le royaume grâce à sa barrière quand elle avait tout sacrifié par ses deux familles.

« Oui… Je te crois. »


	6. Petit Frère

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Après son jumeau, c'était son petit frère qui lui rendait visite.

Takumi rentra dans la petite salle servant d'infirmerie à sa sœur. Cette dernière était allongée sur son futon, elle se redressa et grimaça en le voyant rentrer. Ses blessures étaient presque guéries, mais Takumi pu y lire un instant de la souffrance.

\- Bonjour Takumi. Commença la jeune femme avec un sourire se voulant serein, essayant de cacher son anxiété face à son frère, qu'elle savait réticent à sa présence en Hoshido.

Le prince ne répondit pas, se contentant de déposer le repas de la jeune femme sur la petite table à côté d'elle, essayant de ne pas croiser le regard rubis implorant de sa sœur. Il soupira, et s'assit face à la table.

Il sortit une petite fiole de l'intérieur de son kimono. Il la déboucha versa le liquide bleu dans une petite tasse prévue pour le thé et la tendit à la jeune femme.

"Bois". Dit-il en la fixant pour la première fois dans les yeux.

Corrin prit la tasse à deux mains et regarda la mélange quelques secondes avant de regarder Takumi qui continuait de la regardé fixement. "C'est une potion de vérité?" Osa-t-elle demander au jeune homme, qui hocha la tête de façon quasi imperceptible. Elle but le liquide d'une traite, sans la moindre hésitation, ne voulant pas faire douter son frère plus qu'il ne doutait déjà d'elle.

Ils attendirent tout deux quelques secondes, Takumi reprenant la parole le premier.  
"Pourquoi être retourné en Nohr? Pourquoi nous as-tu laissé comme ça?

\- J'ai vu dans un rêve l'enlèvement de Sakura, son mariage forcé avec Léo, Garon voulant les tuer tous les deux et prendre ses enfants pour les élever dans le but de détruire Hoshido. Ça ne devait pas arriver. Ça aurait sonnait la ruine de ce pays. J'étais la seule à pouvoir faire quelques chose, j'ai donc agis de mon côté.

\- Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir parlé de tes plans ? Nous aurions pu protéger notre soeur. Cela lui aurait éviter ces mois de captivité, ce mariage forcé et énormément d'angoisse et de chagrin et de peur

\- J'étais la seule à pouvoir gagner la confiance des Norhians rapidement. Je ne pouvais pas dire le jour exact de l'enlèvement de Sakura et je ne voulais pas risquer la mort de l'un d'entre vous dans cette histoire. Prendre des précautions est une chose mais si on n'a aucun renseignement...

Takumi soupira, son aînée avait misé sa vie pour sauver leur petite sœur, son geste avait été à la fois imbécile et très courageux. Sauf que la douleur avait bien été semée. Sakura avait quand même souffert. Et elle avait sans doute failli mourir...

\- Veux-tu aider Garon à s'emparer d'Hoshido?" Demanda-t-il, plus pour la forme que pour la réponse qu'il connaissait déjà.

"Tu sais parfaitement que non. Je...Je voulais juste protéger Sakura, et protéger Léo, Elise..." Lâcha-t-elle d'une voix calme et posée. "Mais je n'ai pas vraiment réussi hein?

\- Tu as ramené ma petite soeur ici. C'est l'essentiel." Il souffla, visiblement soulagé de la réponse précédente. "Bien…" Dit-il en rompant la connexion que leurs regards avaient créés. " Tu sais, je t'en ai énormément voulu de ton choix. J'ai cru que tu les avais préféré à nous. Que le sacrifice de mère était complètement inutile. Que tu ne te souciais pas de la douleur que nous avions ressenti toutes ces précédentes années...

-Je sais… que je vous ai fait du mal…et j'en suis désolée…" Lâcha-t-elle dans un faible souffle, baissant les yeux. "Takumi… Tu sais… durant tous ces mois à Nohr depuis que je vous ai quitté. J'ai eu des fragments de souvenirs qui me sont revenus en rêves la plupart du temps, d'autres fois en sortes de flash douloureux. Je nous voyais enfants, courir le long des jardins du château sous les cerisiers en fleurs. Nos jeux de chats avec Hinoka et Ryoma, nos après-midi où je m'occupais de tes cheveux. Les entraînements de Ryoma avec … notre père, les soirs d'orages ou nous étions tous réunis dans le lit de nos parents." Articula-t-elle difficilement, les larmes se formant aux coins de ses yeux. "La naissance de Sakura.." Les gouttes roulèrent le long de ses joues pâles.

Elle sentit soudainement un poids sur le sommet de sa tête. Elle regarda Takumi. Le jeune homme avait posé une main sur sa tête en signe de réconfort. Ce geste l'étonna de la part de son petit frère, qui s'était montré si froid depuis son réveil, qui s'était montré si distant quand elle était revenue des mois plus tôt. Elle prenait ce geste comme un signe qu'à l'avenir, elle pourrait reprendre leur liaison fraternelle, ce lien que Garon avait brisé des années auparavant.

La main de son frère glissa dans ses cheveux. Elle n'avait pas pu les brosser durant toute sa convalescence et avait un peu peur que les doigts du jeune homme ne se coincent dans sa chevelure. Il arriva finalement au bout des longs cheveux d'argent après quelques secondes.

"Ryoma, Hinoka et moi allons trouver la meilleure solution.."

Takumi se releva, et Corrin le regarda avec incompréhension, elle eut peur d'avoir dit quelque chose de mal. Les larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Elle n'arrivait plus à voir les yeux de Takumi, maintenant de dos et sur le pas de la porte.

Le jeune archer se retourna après avoir ouvert la porte, laissant entrer une lumière plus forte, formant une sorte de halo autour de lui.

"Je repasserais dans la soirée, je m'occuperais de tes cheveux."

Elle put apercevoir un sourire sur le visage de son frère avant qu'il ne s'échappe et ne referme la porte.


	7. Moment de Paix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odin fait une rencontre.

Les jumeaux semblaient être totalement insensibles au changement d'atmosphère. Ils dormaient même mieux. Sans doute se sentaient-ils moins dans une ambiance difficile. Les bébés étaient sensibles à ça. Sakura avait refusé l'aide de nourrice, s'étant occupée seule de ses enfants, avec Odin et Léo, pendant tout ce temps. elle n'avait pas besoin de quelqu'un pour le faire à sa place.

Elle voulait s'en charger elle-même. Elle voulait prendre soin d'eux de ses propres mains.

_Seuls ses protecteurs avaient pu lui proposer leur aide._

_Elle avait été si heureuse de les avoir en pleine forme et en bonne santé._

_Subaki avait juste été blessé. Et Hana avait eu une grosse bosse et un bras cassé qui avait parfaitement guérit._

_Seule leur fierté avait souffert. Et leur honneur de ne pas avoir pu la protéger._

"Ils sont adorables." Hana, la meilleure amie de Sakura, était en admiration devant les enfants. "Donc le blond est Forrest et celui aux cheveux roses Tsubasa?

\- Non c'est l'inverse." rit la princesse, berçant l'aîné dans ses bras, le cadet étant dans ceux de sa protectrice.

"Je suis surprise qu'ils t'aient laissé donner un nom hoshidian à l'un des deux.

Léo m'a laissé faire. Je suppose que...ils ont accepté aussi puisque c'était le cadet." Elle savait qu'il avait sans doute prit un risque en acceptant sa demande, qu'il avait surement défié son père pour lui laisser "ça" et que cela avait du jouer dans les décision du tyran. "Il a été vraiment compréhensif.

\- Tu as eu de la chance. Le tyran aurait pu faire pire que te marier à ce prince. Bien pire! Il aurait pu te rendre réellement malheureuse!"

_Bien qu'elle se se doutait que ce monstre n'avait sans doute pas prévu que Léo soit quelqu'un d'aussi prévenant._

_Pour avoir fini par décider de le tuer..pour s'approprier les enfants._

_Quelle immonde créature pour choisir de tuer son propre fils pour envahir un pays._

"Le prince Xander était déjà marié." signala Sakura, les joues légèrement rosies. "Il ne restait que son frère...heureusement." Elle n'aurait pas supporté être mariée à l'aîné: il lui faisait peur. Il était si impressionnant. Il était si sévère. Tout le contraire de son cadets. C'était d'ailleurs pareil avec les princesses: Camilla était effrayante alors que Elise était adorable.

_Le fait qu'il y ait différentes mères sans doute..._

_Pourquoi les cadets étaient-ils si différents des aînés?_

Hana haussa un sourcil "Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire.."

 _Il aurait pu décider de t'épouser lui-même pour faire de son fils l'héritier de Hoshido plutôt que d'avoir un petit-fils dans ce rôle._ Mais elle n'osa pas le dire, ne voulant pas l'effrayer avec quelque chose qui n'arriverait jamais maintenant.

"Où est ton...hem..le prince Léo?

\- Il est avec Ryoma. Il répond à certaines questions de grand frère."

_Echange de bons procédés pour montrer qu'il n'était pas un espion._

* * *

Odin faisait les cent pas. Il était partit seul, sans prévenir Laslow et Selena. Et c'est ce qui le taraudait terriblement. Il se sentait coupable, comme s'il les avait trahi en ne leurs disant la ce qui était prévu. Comment avait-il pu les laisser dans un mot, dans l'incertitude? Ils se sauraient pas ce qui s'était passé. Ils auraient des doutes mais n'auraient aucun moyen de savoir ce qui s'était passé.

_Mais il ne pouvait pas._

_C'était impossible._

Il n'avait pas  **pu**  les prévenir. Il n'avait  **pas**  eu l'occasion de leur dire les soupçons de son prince. C'était bien trop dangereux. Sans oublier qu'il ne s'éloignait plus réellement des appartements, assigné à la protection de Dame Sakura et des bébés. Même s'il en avait eu la possibilité, il ne l'aurait pas fait tant il était inquiet pour eux. Ils savaient qu'ils étaient en danger.

_Après tout la protection des enfants était sa priorité absolue._

_Il ne pouvait pas risquer d'être entendu ou vu par des espions du roi en prévenant ses amis._

Il s'immobilisa, regardant les plantes à ses pieds "...J'aurais pu, du, laisser un message codé." murmura-t-il, se grattant la joue de son index "Qui sait ce que ce monstre va raconter comme histoire? S'ils me croient morts..."

_Et avec la barrière en place..._

_Impossible d'aller vérifier..._

Ce serait dramatique. Et si du coup ils s'enfuyaient et retournaient à Ylsse? Si ils abandonnaient Nohr et ce monde, le laissant coincer là en le pensant tué par des ennemis? S'il restait seul ici, sans moyen de quitter ces lieux?

 _Non...ils ne le feraient pas, ils avaient promis; n'est-ce pas?_ Ils n'allaient pas partir sans avoir mis fin au règne de terreur de ce dragon fou. Ils n'allaient pas trahir Athanos comme ça hein?

_Et que diraient sa mère. Que dirait Robin? Chrom? Et tous les autres._

_Partir sans tenir sa parole, trahissant la parole de quelqu'un qui était sans doute mort._

_Non ils ne le feraient pas, ils valaient mieux que ça._ Une promesse était une promesse. Et lui était bien décidé à la tenir, quoiqu'il arrive!

 _Sauf qu'il ne savait ni quand serait l'attaque, ni où ils fuiraient._  Il avait été incapable de les prévenir et de leurs dire ce qui se préparait.

 _Enfin si il se doutait qu'ils fuiraient à Hoshido mais la barrière était-elle franchissable?_ Oui puisqu'il l'avait passé avec Niles et le prince Léo. donc une personne sans mauvaises intentions pouvaient passer, sans doute...

_Il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir._

_Aucun._

"Laslow et Selena sont assez grands pour se débrouiller seuls!" marmonna-t-il "Je ne suis pas leur mère!"

Ils étaient assez intelligents pour comprendre par eux-même hein?

Sauf qu'ils ne sauraient pas s'il était vivant ou mort.

_Non._

_Ils sauraient._

Tout comme lui avait su que ses amis étaient vivants quand il avait été séparés après avoir remonté le temps. (Et il avait tenté de les retrouver! Vraiment tenté!)

_Séparés pendant un peu plus de deux ans._

"Allez ils sont adultes! Ils n'ont pas besoin d'Odin le Sombre pour leurs tenir la main, n'est-ce pas? Je ne suis pas là pour les guider et les materner! Je suis leur ami, pas leur nourrice! Ils y arriveront de leur côté!"

_Probablement_ _._

_Sauf qu'ils étaient seuls au château, avec un roi fou et possédé par un dragon tout aussi fou. Un prince paranoïaque, une princesse possessive et une petite fille qui devait être morte d'inquiétude._

_Merveilleux._

Il avait fuit car il devait protéger son prince ET il devait protéger la fille du dragon. Et aussi la jeune princesse et les enfants.

(Niles était assez fort pour se dépatouiller tout seul)

Mais il n'avait pas pensé à ses amis dans la précipitation. Et il n'avait laissé aucun indice, trop préoccupé ces derniers jours, à être toujours sur le qui-vive. Il avait à peine dormit, peu mangé, toujours sur les nerfs. Toujours prêt à se battre. Il s'était ruiné pour acheter une épée orage et une lame de Nohr, ainsi que quatre tomes différents.

_Et son instinct les avaient sauvé encore une fois._

_Il avait réussi à tenir._

Il se passa la main dans ses cheveux blonds (leur vraie couleur, noire comme son père, lui manquait un peu) et soupira. "Que faire maintenant?"

Une voix retentit derrière lui "Vous êtes le mage noir du petit prince?"

Il se figea. Et se retourna.

La prêtresse aux cheveux violets (Orochi?) se tenait devant lui, un sourire amusée aux lèvres. Des parchemins étaient passés à sa ceinture. Des longues aiguilles étaient plantées dans sa coiffure.

"Mon maître n'est pas si petit" plaisanta le jeune homme. "Il le prendrait mal s'il vous entendait.

\- Il a toujours des joues de bébé" railla la jeune femme, enroulant une mèche autour de son index. "Comme le prince Takumi."

Odin se put s'empêcher de penser à Morgan qui gonflait les siennes quand on le traitait de bébé à cause d'elles justement. Il eut un sourire "Je ne peux pas le nier.

\- Votre collègue est très calme et ne bouge pas de devant la chambre de son maître mais vous...

\- Ha? Je trouve qu'il rode beaucoup autour des terrains d'entrainement des lanciers moi. Ou qu'il va s'entrainer avec les autres archers.

\- Je suppose." Son sourire signifiait  _'vous savez ce que je veux dire'._

\- Vous supposez une activité louche?"Son rictus signifiait " _Oui oui tout à fait_ "

Elle ricana, plissant les yeux "Me blâmeriez vous si c'était le cas?

\- ...Non..non je ne pense pas." Niles était la définition de 'louche'. Et ils étaient les serviteurs (nohrians, enfin pas lui mais elle ne le savait pas) d'un prince nohrian à qui leur princesse avait été mariée de force.

Celle aux mèches violettes toussota"Je me demandais...vous lisez dans la bibliothèque très souvent depuis votre arrivée. Comment comprenez vous notre langue aussi bien?

\- Maître Léo voulait qu'on sache se servir de cette langue. Il pensait souvent à la diplomatie."

_Petit mensonge._

Anathos avait inclus ce savoir dans leur esprit: Nohrians et Hoshidians. Pour qu'ils sachent parler, lire et écrire ces deux langues.

Léo avait été intéressé qu'il sache parler ce langage mais l'avait apprit lui-même. Donc il ne mentait pas tout à fait, hein?

Oui il aimait se rendre dans la bibliothèque. Quand il était jeune, il accompagnait souvent les jumeaux pour y lire, il leur faisait la lecture d'une voix hésitante et il avait prit goût à cela quand il avait le temps.

_Personne ne le savait._

_Outre Morgan et sa soeur._

_Et Lucina._

_Et ses parents._

Il chercha dans sa mémoire, pensif "Vous êtes Orochi, c'est ça? Une des devins au service de la famille royale.

\- Exactement. J'étais la protectrice de Dame Mikoto.

\- ...La mère de...des enfants royaux?" balbutia-t-il, trébuchant sur les mots. Il préférait jouer les ignorants. Cela valait mieux que de paraître TROP louche en en sachant trop.

_Inutile de dire qu'il connaissait la vérité._

_Il n'en serait que plus louche_

Il était sûr que même les princes et princesses eux-même ne savaient pas la vérité.

_A part l'aîné peut-être._

Elle le jaugea quelques instants, surprise sans doute par son hésitation "Oui."


End file.
